A Vida é uma Novela 4: Deixem Amar e Chantagear
by FireKai
Summary: Lara é uma jovem determinada e que se vai apaixonar pelo patrão, o que vai trazer muitas complicações. Além disso, um chantagista acabará por morrer e são vários os suspeitos para o crime. Quem terá matado o chantagista?
1. A Entrevista de Emprego

**A Vida é uma Novela 4: Deixem Amar e Chantagear**

**Ora bem, bem-vindos a mais uma história. Esta história vai ser baseada em novelas e séries. É a continuação da história a Vida é uma Novela 3. Ainda se lembram dela? Era a história da Estrelícia, que fugiu à polícia e que tinha matado o Matias Limão. Lembram-se da prima dela, a Slayra? E lembram-se do Miguel, irmão do Leandro, que teve um caso breve com a Estrelícia?**

**Ora bem, o Miguel e a Slayra vão voltar e de resto, é um novo elenco para a história. Vamos conhecê-los! Ah, a história passa-se 6 meses depois da terceira história. E desta vez, a novela que serve de base à história é a nova novela da TVI, Deixa-me Amar.**

**1. Martinho Guilhermino Telhas** (Inspirada na personagem "Martim Botelho" de Deixa-me Amar) - 38 anos, alto, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

O Martinho é o dono da empresa Telhas e Companhia, uma empresa de construção. A empresa é um enorme sucesso e ele é muito rico. Ele namora com a vaidosa Madilena, mas vai apaixonar-se pela Lara e a sua vida vai mudar.

**2. Lara Isabel Batalha** **Cosmo **(Inspirada na personagem "Lara Guerra" de Deixa-me Amar) - 25 anos, estatura média, cabelo loiro apanhado em dois totós, olhos verdes.

A Lara é uma rapariga batalhadora e temperamental, que foi abandonada pelos pais e recolhida pela Glorita, da Estalagem da Glorita. A Glorita nunca lhe contou que era adoptada. A Lara é feliz, mas como o negócio da estalagem, ora está bem, ora está mal, ela decide arranjar um emprego e é aí que conhece o Martinho e a sua vida vai mudar.

**3. Maria Glorita Batalha Cosmo** (Inspirada na personagem "Maria da Glória Cosme" de Ilha dos Amores) - 44 anos, estatura média, cabelo loiro pelos ombros, olhos azuis.

Glorita ou dona Glorita, como é chamada por quase todos, é uma solteirona, que sonha em um casar-se um dia. Ela encontrou a Lara abandonada e acolheu-a, adaptando-a mais tarde. Tem bom coração e deu há uns anos abrigo ao Jil. Ela considera a Lara e o Jil como seus filhos. Ela é dona da Estalagem da Glorita, mas o negócio nem sempre dá lucro.

**4. Madilena Andradde de Seabra** (Inspirada na personagem "Madalena Seabra" de Deixa-me Amar) - 27 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho e longo, olhos castanhos.

A Madilena é a namorada do Martinho. Ela sempre foi criada rodeada do bom e do melhor e é muito vaidosa e possessiva. Agora a sua família não está muito bem de finanças, principalmente depois do seu pai ter falecido e ela quer mesmo ficar com o Martinho, porque além de gostar dele, ele é rico. Vai fazer de tudo para afastar a Lara do seu caminho.

**5. Magda Andradde de Seabra** (Inspirada na personagem "Magda Rebelo de Andrade" de Floribella) - 45 anos, estatura média, cabelo preto e longo, olhos castanhos.

A Magda é a mãe da Madilena. É tão vaidosa ou mais do que a filha e está sempre a pensar em dinheiro. Ela tem como objectivo arranjar um bom partido, com muito dinheiro, para a sustentar, se bem que se puder, quer que a Madilena a sustente quando casar com o Martinho.

**6. Jil Jaime de Deus** (Inspirada na personagem "Gil de Jesus" de Ilha dos Amores) - 29 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos.

O Jil foi abandonado num orfanato quando era muito pequeno. Cresceu lá, mas aos 18 anos teve de vir embora e procurar emprego e um lugar onde ficar. A dona Glorita teve pena dele e deu-lhe trabalho e casa, apesar de ele ser muito trapalhão. Tem bom coração, é ingénuo e vai querer conquistar a Slayra.

**7. Slayra Rute Almeida** (Personagem da Slayra Ramba) - 20 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

Depois de deixar a mansão Noronha, a Slayra veio trabalhar para a estalagem da sua tia Glorita. Ela até gosta do que faz e conhece imensas pessoas. Já esqueceu completamente o André e está disposta a encontrar um novo amor e desta não vai roubar o namorado a ninguém, pois já tem dois pretendentes, o Jil e o Miguel.

**8. Miguel Vicente de Noronha** (Inspirado na personagem "Miguel Valente" de Ilha dos Amores) - 22 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

O Miguel continua com a ideia de ser fotógrafo e anda a vaguear por vários lugares, tirando fotografias para fazer um grande álbum e mostrar que é bom fotógrafo. É nessas viagens que vai parar à estalagem da Glorita e revê a Slayra, que já não via há seis meses. Vai ficar dividido em ficar mais tempo e tentar conquistar a Slayra ou ir embora e continuar com o seu sonho.

**9. Russ Eustace Jeller** (Inspirado na personagem "Ross Geller" de Friends) - 35 anos, cabelo preto, olhos castanhos.

Russ é um paleontólogo que só sabe falar de dinossauros e coisas antigas, o que aborrece toda a gente. Ele foi enviado para a cidade para explorar umas ruínas que foram encontradas e que podem conter vestígios de dinossauros. A dona Glorita, apesar de não perceber nada de dinossauros e achar o assunto chato, admirar o Russ pela sua inteligência.

**10. Abacácio António Silvedo** (Inspirado na personagem "Acácio Silveira" de Morangos Com Açúcar) - 48 anos, cabelo preto, meio calvo, olhos castanhos.

O Abacácio é, supostamente, um banqueiro que veio passar uns tempos de descanso na Estalagem da Glorita. Só que o Abacácio é um bocado autoritário e está sempre a queixar-se, o que enerva a dona Glorita. Além disso, parece muito misterioso e esconde um segredo…

**11. Diogo Frederico Furtunado** (Inspirado na personagem "Diogo Furtado" de Morangos Com Açúcar) - 19 anos, cabelo castanho aloirado, olhos castanhos.

O Diogo é um rapaz sociável, engraçado e divertido, mas infelizmente sofre com a ausência dos pais, que são médicos e não têm tempo para ele. Sendo assim e como mora perto da Estalagem da Glorita, passa lá algum tempo. Conhece a Lara desde sempre e está apaixonado por ela, mas ainda não se declarou.

**12. Ciprino Costa Formiga** (Inspirado na personagem "Cipriano Formiga" de Ilha dos Amores) - 52 anos, cabelo cinzento, olhos negros.

O Ciprino é o empregado e de certo modo, capanga, da família Andradde de Seabra. A Madilena não gosta muito dele e não acha que ele tenha apresentação para trabalhar para a família, mas a Magda confia no Ciprino. Ele é uma pessoa calada e que está habituado a fazer tudo o que a Magda lhe manda fazer.

**13. Victória Viviane Salgada** (Inspirado na personagem "Vitória Salgado" de Deixa-me Amar) - 35 anos, cabelo castanho, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos.

A Victória é a secretária da administração da empresa Telhas e Companhia. Ela é muito eficiente e tem noção de que todos precisam dos seus serviços e gosta disso. Sempre se dedicou muito ao trabalho e deixou o amor para trás. Está apaixonada pelo Alfred, mas como ele é casado, não fez nada para o conquistar. Tenta sempre disfarçar que é uma pessoa solitária.

**14. Alfred Alberto Aventura** (Inspirado na personagem "Alfredo Ventura" de Deixa-me Amar) - 42 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

O Alfred é o director geral da empresa Telhas e Companhia. Ele é uma pessoa séria quando tem que ser, mas também é divertido e dá bons conselhos. É muito amigo do Martinho. É casado com a Biatrix, mas o casamento deles há muito que deixou de fazer sentido, pois ele deixou de a amar. Apesar disso, continua casado com ela.

**15. Biatrix Helena Aventura** (Inspirado na personagem "Beatriz Ventura" de Friends) - 40 anos, cabelo castanho aloirado, olhos castanhos.

A Biatrix é a esposa do Alfred. Ela é uma pessoa muito desconfiada e possessiva e está sempre com a ideia de que o marido a anda a trair. É muito precipitada, o que leva a muitos dissabores no casamento. Apesar do Alfred estar cansado da relação, ela nem quer ouvir falar em divórcio, pois acha que o Alfred é seu e só seu. Vai ver na Victória uma rival e não vai olhar a meios para a tirar do seu caminho.

**Capítulo 1: A Entrevista de Emprego**

Era mais uma manhã na Estalagem da Glorita. Todos se levantaram cedo para preparar o pequeno-almoço dos hóspedes e para que tudo estivesse a funcionar correctamente. Depois de pôr a mesa, a Slayra foi para a recepção, tratar das contas dos hóspedes que iam embora. A dona Glorita estava encarregue de fazer as refeições para os hóspedes, porque era a que cozinhava melhor.

Depois das dez da manhã, já os hóspedes estavam levantados, a Lara fazia as camas e arrumava os quartos, com a ajuda do Jil. Era esta a rotina da Estalagem da Glorita. Mas a nossa história, começa numa certa manhã, já depois das onze horas.

**Glorita:** Então Jil, já conseguiste arranjar o elevador?

Desde que tinham instalado um elevador na estalagem, que ele funcionava mal. E como era muito caro contratar um técnico, o Jil é que estava encarregue de arranjar o elevador.

**Jil:** Desculpe dona Glorita, mas o elevador ainda não está a funcionar.

**Glorita:** Ó Jil, tens de pôr isso a funcionar depressa! Fica mal termos o elevador avariado.

**Jil:** Eu estou a fazer o meu melhor.

**Glorita:** Eu sei, mas tenta fazer melhor. Ainda por cima chegou ontem aquele senhor culto que é... o que é que ele é mesmo?

A Slayra levantou os olhos do computador da recepção.

**Slayra:** Paleontólogo.

**Glorita:** Pois. Ele pode ficar zangado de andar a subir escadas e pode decidir ir-se embora. Não quero isso. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Jil:** Eu também não, dona Glorita.

Nesse momento, a Lara desceu as escadas.

**Lara:** Mãe, o novo hóspede está a queixar-se que o ar condicionado do quarto dele não funciona.

**Glorita:** Ah... tinha-me esquecido que o ar condicionado daquele quarto está avariado. Tenho de pedir ao senhor para mudar de quarto.

**Lara:** Então e o ar condicionado?

**Glorita:** Tem de ficar como está. Não temos dinheiro para o mandar arranjar.

A Lara aproximou-se da Glorita.

**Lara:** Mãe, acho que está na altura de eu ir procurar trabalho noutro lado.

**Glorita:** Não. Que disparate. Tu trabalhas aqui. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Lara:** Mãe, tens de manter a estalagem de pé, a funcionar e ainda me sustentar a mim, ao Jil e pagar o ordenado da Slayra. É muita coisa para se tirar só da estalagem. É melhor eu arranjar um emprego e ter um dinheiro certo ao final do mês. Assim posso ajudar-te aqui na estalagem também.

A Slayra foi até elas.

**Slayra:** Eu é que estou a mais, tia Glorita. É melhor eu ir-me embora e procurar emprego noutro lado.

**Glorita:** Não Slayra, que ideia!

**Lara:** Eu é que vou procurar emprego. - **disse ela.** - Slayra, tu é que sabes mexer melhor nos computadores e nos programas novos para fazer as contas, actualizar as facturas e tudo o mais. Eu não sei nada disso.

**Slayra:** Aprendes.

**Lara:** Ia demorar imenso tempo. Além disso, nunca fui muito boa em tecnologias. Eu vou mas é comprar o jornal e procurar emprego. Entendido?

**Glorita:** Pronto filha, se é o que tu queres...

Enquanto isso, na Empresa Telhas e Companhia, o dia estava a passar-se de forma normal. O Martinho Telhas, presidente da empresa, estava no seu gabinete a analisar alguns papéis, quando bateram à porta e ele mandou entrar. A sua secretária, Victória, entrou.

**Victória:** Trago aqui uns papéis para assinares, Martinho. - **disse ela, pondo os papéis em cima da mesa.** - E venho avisar-te de que a empregada da limpeza, a Crisálida Augusta, se demitiu. Temos de arranjar outra.

**Martinho:** Mas porque é que ela se demitiu?

**Victória:** Diz que vai viver para o Brasil. - **respondeu ela.** - Vou pôr um anúncio no jornal para ver se encontro outra empregada nova.

**Martinho:** Sim, faz isso.

**Victória:** As entrevistas são feitas contigo ou comigo?

**Martinho:** Trata tu disso Victória. Eu tenho andado ocupado com os pagamentos e encomendas que temos recebido.

**Victória:** Tudo bem. Eu trato de tudo.

De volta à Estalagem da Glorita, a Lara regressou com um jornal, mas não encontrou nenhum emprego que servisse para ela.

**Glorita:** Então filha, não tiveste sorte?

**Lara:** Não. Todos os empregos que aparecem hoje aqui ou são muito longe daqui ou então pedem muitas qualificações. - **disse ela, desanimada.**

**Glorita:** Deixa lá, amanhã hás-de ter mais sorte. E também não tens de te preocupar muito, porque tens o que comer, vestir e onde ficar.

**Lara:** Está bem, mas eu quero arranjar um emprego para poder ajudar-te e para ter uma certa independência.

Entretanto, entrou na estalagem o Miguel Noronha, que trazia uma grande mochila às costas. Tinha chegado à cidade e ia hospedar-se na estalagem.

**Miguel:** Bom dia. - **disse ele.**

A Slayra levantou os olhos do computador e os dois ficaram a olhar, espantados, um para o outro.

**Miguel:** Slayra!

**Slayra:** Olá Miguel. Então, o que andas a fazer por aqui?

**Miguel:** Eu ando a viajar por muitos lugares, a tirar fotografias e a ganhar experiência. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - E tu. Trabalhas aqui?

**Slayra:** Sim. Foi para onde vim depois de ter deixado de trabalhar na tua casa.

**Miguel:** Ah, estou a ver... bom, eu quero fazer o meu check-in. Vou ficar instalado aqui.

**Slayra:** Ah, que bom. Por quanto tempo?

**Miguel:** Ainda não sei bem.

**Slayra:** Bom, vou arranjar-te o melhor quarto que tivermos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Miguel:** Ok. Obrigado.

A dona Glorita aproximou-se.

**Glorita:** Olá. Então, é um novo hóspede?

**Miguel:** Sim, vou ficar aqui por uns dias.

**Slayra:** Miguel, esta é a minha tia Glorita. Tia, este é o Miguel. Ele é um dos donos da mansão onde trabalhei.

**Glorita:** Ah. Prazer em conhece-lo.

**Miguel:** Igualmente.

**Glorita:** Estou agora a lembrar-me. A Slayra falou muito de si. É o rapaz que gosta de tirar fotografias.

**Miguel:** Sim. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Glorita:** Pois. Bem, a Slayra tinha razão quando disse que você era giro e simpático.

**Miguel:** Tu disseste isso, Slayra?

A Slayra corou até à ponta dos cabelos.

**Slayra:** Er... bem, disse. Não é mentira.

**Glorita:** Oh, parece que deixei a minha sobrinha embaraçada. - **disse ela, rindo.** - Sabe Miguel, cá para mim, ela tem um fraquinho por si.

O Miguel sorriu e a Slayra ficou ainda mais vermelha.

**Glorita:** Bom, espero que goste de cá ficar. Agora tenho de ir tratar de umas coisas. Até logo.

A Glorita afastou-se.

**Slayra:** Hum... não ligues muito ao que a minha tia diz. Ela é um bocado disparatada.

**Miguel:** Não achei. - **disse ele.** - Bom, vais mostrar-me o quarto?

**Slayra:** Ah, claro.

A Slayra e o Miguel subiram as escadas e ela mostrou-lhe o quarto onde ele ia ficar.

**Miguel:** Parece-me bem.

**Slayra:** Ainda bem que gostas.

**Miguel:** Slayra, tenho de te dizer uma coisa.

**Slayra:** Ah... bem, diz.

**Miguel:** Desde que te foste embora da mansão, que tenho pensado muito em ti.

**Slayra:** Ah... bem... eu também pensei algumas vezes em ti.

**Miguel:** Slayra, senti a tua falta. - **disse ele.** - Quando te foste embora... achei que podíamos... bom, eu disse-te na altura. Se nos tivéssemos conhecido melhor... podíamos ter-nos entendido muito bem.

**Slayra:** Pois, mas nós entendemo-nos bem. Ah... agora tenho de voltar para a recepção.

**Miguel:** Mas eu ainda não terminei.

**Slayra:** Pois, mas falamos depois, pode ser? Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Com licença.

A Slayra saiu dali rapidamente.

**Miguel (pensando):** Ela fugiu de mim... bom, eu não vou desistir dela.

Pouco depois, a empresa Telhas e Companhia recebeu a ilustre visita da Madilena e da sua mãe, a Magda.

**Magda:** Chegámos. - **disse ela, entrando no gabinete da Victória.**

O gabinete da Victória estava ligado do gabinete do Martinho e ao gabinete do Alfred, um de cada lado do gabinete dela e por isso as pessoas entravam por ali, caso quisessem entrar num dos outros dois gabinetes.

**Victória:** Ah, olá madame Magda. Olá Madilena.

**Madilena:** Hunf, olá. O Martinho está?

**Victória:** Sim, está no gabinete. - disse ela.

**Madilena:** Óptimo. Vamos falar com ele.

**Victória:** Esperem só um momento, que eu aviso-o.

**Magda:** Que disparate. - **disse ela.** - A minha filha namora com o Martinho. Não precisa de aviso para entrar no gabinete dele. Vamos.

As duas passaram pela Victória e entraram no gabinete do Martinho.

**Victória (pensando):** Hunf, parvas. Primeiro, eram ricas. Agora são remediadas, mas mesmo assim ainda pensam que são melhores que os outros.

Entretanto, a Magda e a Madilena já estavam com o Martinho.

**Martinho:** Então, por aqui?

**Magda:** Viemos visitá-lo, meu querido. - **disse ela.** - Então, não parece feliz por ver a sua namorada e a sua futura sogra.

**Martinho:** Hum... futura sogra?

**Magda:** Claro. Eu sei que o menino tem as intenções mais sérias para com a minha filha. De certeza que daqui a pouco tempo, vão casar-se, não é?

O Martinho não respondeu.

**Madilena:** Meu amor, viemos cá para, além de te vir visitar, é claro, bem, precisamos de dinheiro.

**Martinho:** Ai sim?

**Madilena:** Pois. É que eu tenho de comprar umas roupas novas e estou sem dinheiro, meu amor.

**Martinho:** Mas eu pensava que vocês tinham lucros das terras que têm a render.

**Magda:** E temos, meu querido, só que, enfim, costumamos receber o dinheiro dos lucros daqui a três dias, mas precisamos do dinheiro agora.

**Martinho:** Bom, está bem.

O Martinho passou-lhes um cheque.

**Martinho:** Chega?

**Madilena:** Sim. Obrigada querido. Depois nós pagamos-lhe.

**Magda:** Ou não. - **acrescentou ela.** - Afinal, somos quase da mesma família. O que são mais uns trocos no seu bolso, não é? Bom, temos de ir andando.

Elas foram-se embora dali rapidamente. À saída, passaram pela Victória e nem lhe disseram adeus.

**Martinho (pensando):** Bem, nunca mais vejo aquele dinheiro, é o que é...

Enquanto isso, o Alfred saiu do seu gabinete e foi ter com a Victória.

**Alfred:** Victória, precisava que me tirasses cinco fotocópias de cada um destes contratos, se fazes favor.

**Victória:** Ah, está bem. É para já.

Nesse momento, apareceu na empresa a Biatrix, esposa do Alfred.

**Biatrix:** Olá Alfred.

**Alfred:** Biatrix. Então o que estás aqui a fazer?

**Biatrix:** Vim visitar-te. - **respondeu ela.**

**Victória:** Olá Biatrix.

A Biatrix ignorou-a, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

**Biatrix:** Preciso de falar contigo sobre os azulejos da nossa nova casa de banho.

Ela e o Alfred saíram dali.

**Victória (pensando):** É mesmo parva. Tomara que caía e parta uma perna.

No dia seguinte, a Lara foi comprar o jornal e viu o anúncio para empregada da limpeza na empresa Telhas e Companhia.

**Lara:** Bom, vou concorrer a este.

**Glorita:** Tens a certeza, querida? Não é melhor procurares outro?

**Lara:** Eu vou concorrer a este. Não quer dizer que fique com o emprego. Mas vou tentar.

**Glorita:** Tu é que sabes.

**Lara:** Diz aqui que amanhã há entrevistas da parte da manhã. Tem a morada, por isso vou lá ter.

**Glorita:** Bom, de um dia para o outro... a empresa deve estar mesmo a precisar de uma empregada.

Entretanto, o Russ desceu as escadas.

**Russ:** Bom dia.

**Glorita:** Olá, muito bom dia. Vou já preparar o seu pequeno-almoço.

**Russ:** Ah, obrigado.

Os dois saíram dali em direcção à sala de refeições, onde o Russ se sentou, enquanto a Glorita foi à cozinha fazer o pequeno-almoço para ele. A Lara aproximou-se da Slayra, que estava a inserir uns dados no computador.

**Lara:** Então, o tal Miguel é teu amigo não é? Vi-o ontem ao jantar.

**Slayra:** Sim. Já nos conhecíamos.

**Lara:** Sabes, ele olhou tanto para ti. Se calhar ele gosta de ti.

Entretanto, o Jil que estava a arranjar o elevador, aproximou-se.

**Jil:** Hum, Slayra, quem é que gosta de ti?

**Slayra:** N-ninguém. É só invenção da Lara.

**Jil:** Ah... está bem... hum... vou voltar ao trabalho...

E afastou-se.

**Lara:** Bom e vão dois.

**Slayra:** Dois o quê?

**Lara:** Dois pretendentes. - **disse ela.** - O Jil e o Miguel.

**Slayra:** Que disparate. - **disse ela.** - Ah, olha, falando em pretendentes, parece que vem aí o teu.

O Diogo, que morava ali perto e se dava bem com a Lara desde crianças, tinha entrado na estalagem.

**Diogo:** Olá. Bom dia.

**Lara:** Olá Diogo.

**Slayra:** Então, por cá... outra vez?

**Diogo:** Já sabem que eu gosto de vir cá ver se está tudo bem. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Slayra:** Gostas é de vir ver se uma certa pessoa está bem, mas enfim. - **disse ela, baixinho.**

**Diogo:** Estava a pensar, Lara, não queres ir dar uma volta?

**Lara:** Ah... bem, agora não dá muito jeito. Entretanto vou arrumar os quartos. E amanhã vou a uma entrevista de emprego.

**Diogo:** Ah, vais deixar de trabalhar aqui na estalagem?

**Lara:** Sim.

**Diogo:** Que pena. Vamos ver-nos menos vezes.

**Slayra:** Pois é, que pena. - **disse ela, rindo baixinho.** - Vais ter muitas saudades da Lara, Diogo.

A Lara lançou-lhe um olhar e a Slayra calou-se.

**Lara:** Vamos continuar a ver-nos normalmente. Moramos perto um do outro.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Magda e da Madilena, elas estavam a conversar. Elas tinham vivido numa mansão, mas como estavam mais pobres, não tinham dinheiro para a manter e tiveram de vender a mansão e comprar uma casa mais pequena.

**Madilena:** Mamã, para que é que foi mandar a piada de ser a futura sogra, ontem?

**Magda:** Ora, não fiz mal nenhum. Pode ser que assim o Martinho se decida a casar consigo. Já namoram há quase dois anos. Já a podia ter pedido em casamento, não?

**Madilena:** Bom... lá isso é verdade...

**Magda:** Ouça a que a mamã lhe diz. Agarre aquele homem. Ele tem imenso dinheiro e nós precisamos dele para sair desta vida miserável.

**Madilena:** Também não estamos assim tão mal...

Nesse momento, apareceu na sala o Ciprino, empregado da Magda.

**Ciprino:** Com licença.

**Magda:** O que foi? O que é que quer?

**Ciprino:** Eu estive a fiscalizar as terras de onde obtém os lucros. O sr. Jacomiro Xaparro, que está a explorar um dos terrenos, não tem pago a renda desde há dois meses.

**Magda:** Ai é? Então pressione-o.

**Ciprino:** O que é que posso fazer? Ameaço-o? Posso bater-lhe?

**Magda:** Faça o que for preciso para obter o dinheiro da renda. Mas não o mate, é claro. Se ele pagar o que deve, rasgue mas é o contrato depois e trate de arranjar outra pessoa que pague a tempo e horas para arrendar o terreno.

**Ciprino:** Certo. Com licença. - **disse ele, saindo dali.**

**Magda:** Esta gente, nunca paga a horas. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Bom, como eu estava a dizer, agarre o Martinho, ouviu?

**Madilena:** Está bem, mamã.

De volta à estalagem, o Russ já estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Glorita:** Então, o pequeno-almoço está bom?

**Russ:** Está sim. Está óptimo.

**Glorita:** Ainda bem que gosta. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Então, as suas pesquisas, já começaram?

**Russ:** Ontem estive a ver o terreno aqui em volta. Hoje vou levar as minhas ferramentas comigo.

**Glorita:** Ah, que bom. Espero que encontre o que procura.

**Russ:** Ah, vestígios antigos é o que não falta nesta cidade.

**Glorita:** Pois, realmente, há muitas coisas velhas. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Russ:** Pois, mas não basta serem velhas. Têm de ser realmente interessantes e bastante raras. Já lhe contei daquela vez em que fui fazer uma escavação no Egipto?

**Glorita:** Por acaso já, contou-me ontem.

**Russ:** Ai foi? Não faz mal. Sente-se que eu vou contar tudo outra vez.

A Glorita, contrariada, sentou-se. A história do Russ era a coisa mais chata que ela já tinha ouvido.

**Russ:** Bom, começou assim. Eu tive uma hipótese de ir para o Egipto, mas nem sabe, no dia da viagem o meu bilhete desapareceu e...

E continuou a falar e a falar e a falar...

**Glorita (pensando):** Bolas... que chato...

No dia seguinte, a Lara levantou-se bem cedo, arranjou-se e preparou-se totalmente, para ir à entrevista de emprego.

**Glorita:** Ah, estás muito bonita, Lara. Tenho a certeza que te vão dar o emprego.

**Lara:** Pois, era bom, mas é melhor eu não estar optimista demais.

**Slayra:** Claro, deves pensar positivo, mas não demais, senão podes desiludir-te muito.

**Jil:** Pois eu acho que a Lara vai conseguir o emprego.

**Glorita:** Ó Jil, mas o que é que andas aqui a fazer? Já arranjaste o elevador?

**Jil:** Ainda não.

**Glorita:** Então vá, vai lá arranjar o elevador!

O Jil afastou-se.

**Lara:** Bom, eu tenho de ir.

**Glorita:** Boa sorte.

**Slayra:** Vai com calma que tu consegues.

**Lara:** Obrigada.

E a Lara foi-se embora. Enquanto isso, na empresa Telhas e Companhia, várias candidatas ao emprego, esperavam que chegasse a sua vez de serem entrevistadas.

**Victória:** Ora bem, quem é a próxima?

Uma rapariga gorda levantou-se e seguiu a Victória até ao gabinete dela.

**Victória:** Ora bem... Rosarinho Alverca, é isso?

**Rosarinho:** Sim, sou eu.

**Victória:** Muito bem. Já trabalhou alguma vez como empregada da limpeza?

**Rosarinho:** Não.

**Victória:** Certo. Já alguma vez esteve presa por roubar alguma coisa do local de trabalho?

**Rosarinho:** Eu? Não.

**Victória:** Já alguma vez se atirou ao seu patrão? **– perguntou ela.**

**Rosarinho:** Não.

**Victória:** Hum... diga-me uma coisa, você alguma vez trabalhou?

**Rosarinho:** Não.

**Victória:** Pois... bem me parecia... mas em casa, faz as lides domésticas?

**Rosarinho:** Mais ou menos. Não sou muito boa a limpar, mas dá para desenrascar.

**Victória:** ¬¬ Você não é boa a limpar, mas vem para uma entrevista de emprego para empregada da limpeza? Ora, faça-me o favor e ponha-se a andar daqui para fora!

Enquanto isso, a Lara ia a caminho da empresa. Só que, o azar abateu-se sobre ela, quando ela ia a caminhar e um carro passou depressa por cima de uma poça de água e lama e a água e a lama acertaram na Lara, sujando-lhe a roupa toda.

**Lara:** Não! Ai não pode ser! E agora? Não posso ir à entrevista assim toda suja. E não tenho dinheiro para comprar roupa... tenho só uns trocos...

Nesse momento, ela avistou uma loja chinesa e um letreiro que dizia "Tudo a 1 euro" e lá foi a Lara entrar na loja. Quando saiu de lá, vinha com a sua roupa suja num saco e trazia outra roupa, muito espampanante, com uma t-shirt cor-de-rosa choque e uns calções verdes fluorescentes.

**Lara (pensando):** Bem, por dois euros, foi o que se pôde arranjar...

Ela continuou o seu caminho, até que chegou, finalmente, à empresa. Esperou junto das outras candidatas, até que chegou a sua vez.

**Victória: **Quem é a próxima?

**Lara: **Sou eu. - **disse ela, levantando-se.**

**Victória: **Desculpe, você veio para a entrevista de emprego? - **disse ela, analisando a Lara de alto a baixo.**

**Lara: **Sim.

**Victória: **Pois... estou a ver... próxima!

**Lara: **Ei! Então e eu?

**Victória:** Desculpe lá, mas isso não é roupa com que se venha para uma entrevista de emprego.

**Lara:** Mas é que, houve um carro que passou e as minhas roupas ficaram sujas e tive de ir comprar estas à pressa.

**Victória:** Pois, pois. Mas eu não quero saber disso. Próxima!

Outra rapariga alta e magra, de nome Sesaltina Castro, seguiu a Victória até ao gabinete dela e a Lara ficou muito aborrecida.

**Lara (pensando):** Bolas... não é justo!

Ela saiu da empresa e sentou-se num banco. Nem sequer tinha conseguido ir à entrevista, quanto mais, conseguir o emprego. Ela começou a chorar. Pouco depois, começou a chover muito. As pessoas na rua começavam a correr, para tentar chegar a algum lugar que não estivesse molhado. Porém, a Lara não se mexeu. Deixou-se estar no banco, sendo molhada pela chuva.

Nesse momento, o Martinho vinha a chegar de carro e depois de estacionar, saiu do carro com o seu chapéu-de-chuva. Nesse momento, viu a Lara e resolveu aproximar-se dela. Ele pôs-lhe o chapéu por cima da cabeça e ela levantou os olhos.

**Martinho:** Não pode ficar assim à chuva.

**Lara:** Deixe-me estar...

**Martinho:** Vai apanhar uma gripe ou pior. Vá, tem de ir para um lugar onde não esteja a chover. As suas roupas estão encharcadas.

**Lara:** Não me importo. Obrigada por ser preocupar, mas deixe-me estar.

**Martinho:** O que é que se passa consigo?

**Lara:** Eu... vim a uma entrevista de emprego nesta empresa, mas quando vinha a caminho um carro passou e molhou e enlameou as minhas roupas. Tive de comprar estas, mas como não tinha muito dinheiro, teve de ser numa loja chinesa... e quando chegou a altura de eu ir à entrevista, a mulher que estava a fazer a entrevista nem me deixou fazê-la...

**Martinho:** Ah, veio à entrevista de emprego para empregada da limpeza.

**Lara:** Sim. Como é que sabe? Trabalha aqui?

**Martinho:** Eu... sim, trabalho. Vá, venha comigo.

O Martinho conseguiu levar a Lara dali, até dentro da empresa. Pouco depois, a Lara foi secar-se na casa de banho e quando saiu de lá, já o Martinho não estava por perto, mas a Victória estava.

**Victória:** Então, está pronta para a entrevista?

**Lara:** V-vai fazer a entrevista de emprego? Mas... ainda há pouco...

**Victória:** Isso foi antes. Agora, vamos para o meu gabinete. **– disse ela, severamente.**

A Victória e a Lara entraram no gabinete da Victória.

**Lara:** Mas porque é que mudou de ideias?

**Victória:** Digamos que alguém me convenceu a isso.

**Lara:** Ah! Estou a ver... deve ter sido o homem que me ajudou... nem sei o nome dele...

**Victória:** Chega de conversa. Vou entrevistá-la, por isso, sente-se.

A Lara obedeceu.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história. Conseguirá a Lara o emprego? Será que o Martinho vai interceder a favor dela? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber.**


	2. A Descoberta da Slayra

**Capítulo 2: A Descoberta da Slayra**

Enquanto isso, na estalagem da Glorita, tinha chegado um novo hóspede, o Abacácio.

**Slayra:** Bom dia. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Abacácio:** Olá, bom dia. Eu quero um quarto.

**Slayra:** Com certeza. E por quanto tempo quer ficar?

**Abacácio:** Ainda não sei.

**Slayra:** Tudo bem. Preciso do seu bilhete de identidade, por favor.

A Slayra tirou os dados todos e terminou a reserva.

**Slayra:** Já está. Aqui tem a chave do seu quarto. Quer que o acompanhe?

**Abacácio:** Não, deixe estar. Eu sei ir sozinho.

Slayra: Muito bem. Tenha uma boa estadia.

O Abacácio pegou na sua mala e foi até ao elevador.

**Jil:** Ah, peço desculpa, mas o elevador está avariado. Eu estou a arranjá-lo.

**Abacácio:** Hunf, isto começa mal... - **disse ele, dando meia volta e subindo as escadas.**

Entretanto, a dona Glorita foi ter com a Slayra.

**Glorita:** Era um hóspede novo?

**Slayra:** Sim. Já lhe dei a chave. Foi para o quarto.

**Glorita:** Ah, mas que sorte. Nesta época não temos muitos hóspedes, mas já é o terceiro em poucos dias. - **disse ela, contente.**

Ela afastou-se e pouco depois apareceu o Miguel.

**Miguel:** Bom dia, Slayra.

**Slayra:** Olá.

**Miguel:** Estava a pensar, não queres ir sair comigo hoje à noite?

**Slayra:** Ah... é que...

Nesse momento, o Jil aproximou-se.

**Jil:** Desculpe lá, mas eu já a tinha convidado para sair.

Os dois entreolharam-se e não pareciam contentes. A Slayra sentiu a tensão no ar.

**Slayra:** Bem, saímos noutro dia, Miguel.

**Miguel:** Está bem. - **disse ele e afastou-se.**

**Jil:** B-bom... vou voltar para o elevador, a ver ser ainda o consigo arranjar hoje.

Ele também se afastou.

**Slayra (pensando):** Não me digam que a Lara tem razão e eles andam os dois atrás de mim... ai a minha vida...

Pouco depois, a entrevista da Lara tinha terminado.

**Victória:** Pronto, pode ir embora. Amanhã eu contacto-a e digo-lhe se foi escolhida ou não.

**Lara:** Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Ela foi-se embora.

**Victória:** Pronto, já a entrevistei como o Martinho pediu, mas é claro que não a vou escolher a ela.

Nesse momento, apareceu o Martinho.

**Martinho:** Então, já a entrevistaste?

**Victória:** Já.

**Martinho:** Ok. Eu quero ver os currículos de todas as candidatas.

**Victória:** Mas, tinhas-me dito que era eu a escolher.

**Martinho:** Pois, mas mudei de ideias.

A Victória pegou nos currículos todos.

**Victória:** Esta última não trazia currículo. Diz que ele ficou molhado, mas escreveu numa folha as habilitações dela.

**Martinho:** Tudo bem. - **disse ele, levando tudo para o seu gabinete.**

**Victória (pensando):** Hum... anda aqui coisa no ar. Entretanto, ainda a Madilena é deixada para trás e o Martinho a troca por esta... Lara ou lá como se chama. Era bem feito para a peneirenta da Magda.

Entretanto, apareceu a Biatrix.

**Biatrix:** O meu marido está?

**Victória:** Bom dia, Biatrix. Sim, ele está no gabinete dele.

**Biatrix:** Então, eu vou ter com ele.

**Victória:** Claro. Pode entrar.

A Biatrix virou-se para ela.

**Biatrix:** Claro que posso entrar. É o gabinete do meu marido. Mesmo que me dissesse que eu não podia entrar, eu entrava na mesma. - **disse ela, com voz arrogante.**

A Biatrix entrou no gabinete do Alfred e a Victória estava com ideias de lhe apertar o pescoço.

**Victória (pensando):** Mas quem é que ela pensa que é para me falar assim? Eu não disse nada para a ofender! Ai que raiva!

Na casa da Magda e da Madilena, a Magda estava a queixar-se.

**Magda:** Já estamos com pouco dinheiro outra vez.

**Madilena:** Isso foi porque a mamã anda a gastar demais, não acha?

**Magda:** Uma mulher nunca gasta dinheiro de mais, Madilena! Gasta sempre o suficiente.

**Madilena:** Pois, pois, mas qualquer dia o Martinho fica farto de lhe andarmos sempre a pedir dinheiro.

**Magda:** Ora, a culpa é sua!

**Madilena:** Minha?

**Magda:** Claro. Porque é que não o convence a casar-se de uma vez por todas?

**Madilena:** Eu bem tento, mas ele não parece muito disposto a isso.

**Magda:** Pois trate de o convencer. Quando formos membros da família, ele não nos vai negar nada.

O dia passou-se rapidamente. À noite, a Slayra foi sair com o Jil. E o elevador continuava por arranjar.

A Lara aproximou-se do Miguel que, triste, estava sentado no bar da estalagem.

**Lara:** Está tudo bem?

**Miguel:** Hum... está. - **disse ele, de forma pouco convincente.**

**Lara:** Não me parece. Mal de amores, com certeza.

**Miguel:** Sim...

**Lara:** Claro... até aposto que é por causa da Slayra.

O Miguel não respondeu.

**Lara:** Olhe, o Jil, que é como um irmão para mim, gosta dela, eu sei disso e a Slayra também sabe. Não vou dizer para você lutar por ela, pois como já disse, eu apoio o Jil incondicionalmente, mas... vai desistir assim tão facilmente?

**Miguel:** Ninguém disse que eu ia desistir. - **disse ele.** - Eu amo-a e quero ficar com ela.

A Lara sorriu.

**Lara:** Boa sorte.

No dia seguinte, o Martinho entregou uma folha à Victória.

**Martinho:** Liga para esta candidata a dizer que está aprovada. Vem trabalhar para aqui.

A Victória olhou para a folha.

**Victória:** A Lara? Aquela última?

**Martinho:** Sim. Pareceu-me a melhor.

**Victória:** Mas havia pessoas com mais experiência.

**Martinho:** Mas eu quero essa.

**Victória:** Está bem. Eu vou contactá-la. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

O Martinho entrou no seu gabinete.

**Victória (pensando):** Eu bem digo que há qualquer coisa aqui...

Pouco depois, a Lara recebeu o telefonema da Victória.

**Lara:** A sério? Muito obrigada! Ah, amanhã às nove da manhã começo? Tudo bem. Até amanhã!

A Lara foi logo ter com a dona Glorita.

**Lara:** Consegui o emprego!

**Glorita:** A sério? Que bom, querida. - **disse ela, abraçando a Lara.**

Nesse momento, o Diogo entrou na estalagem.

**Diogo:** Então porquê essa animação toda?

**Lara:** Consegui arranjar um emprego. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Diogo:** Ah, parabéns. - **disse ele.** - É pena que agora não vás estar por perto como costume.

**Lara:** Vou estar. Continuo a viver aqui, mas passo cá menos tempo. É só isso.

Algum tempo depois, a Slayra foi até ao primeiro andar da estalagem e bateu à porta do quarto do Abacácio. Ele ainda não tinha descido para o pequeno-almoço e já eram onze e meia.

Ninguém lhe respondeu. A Slayra tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Espreitou para dentro do quarto e não viu ninguém. Entrou.

**Slayra:** Senhor Abacácio? Está aí?

Só nesse momento, ela ouviu água a correr.

**Slayra (pensando):** Ah, se calhar está no banho.

Ela deu meia volta e embateu contra a cómoda, um envelope que estava lá em cima caiu ao chão e ela apanhou-o. De lá, saiu um papel.

**Slayra (pensando):** Hum... o que é isto?

Ela leu o que estava escrito, no que parecia ser um bilhete. Uma parte chamou-lhe mais a atenção:

"Se não me deres o dinheiro até daqui a cinco dias, vais arrepender-te. Eu sei o teu segredo e vou contá-lo a toda a gente!"

Por baixo, tinha, rabiscado, a data de dois dias atrás.

**Slayra (pensando):** O senhor Abacácio veio para cá ontem... será que... ele anda fugido desta pessoa que o está a ameaçar? Ai! E eu a ler isto!

Ela pôs o bilhete dentro do envelope e pô-lo novamente no mesmo lugar.

**Slayra (pensando):** Vou mas é sair daqui depressa. Mas... o que terá o senhor Abacácio a esconder? E que dinheiro é este?

Ela saiu do quarto, intrigada.

Quando chegou à recepção, o Miguel estava à espera dela.

**Slayra:** Olá Miguel.

**Miguel:** Olá. Estava a pensar, não queres ir sair hoje à noite?

**Slayra:** Hoje não convém. Quero deitar-me cedo. Não costumo sair duas noites seguidas.

**Miguel:** Ah... então, podemos combinar para outro dia?

Mas nesse momento, o Russ aproximou-se.

**Russ:** Peço desculpa. Eu já tomei o pequeno-almoço há algum tempo, mas estou com fome novamente. É possível fazerem-me mais alguma coisa para comer?

**Slayra:** Claro. Eu... vou já avisar a dona Glorita.

A Slayra saiu dali rapidamente.

**Miguel (pensando):** Está outra vez a fugir de mim.

Enquanto isso, a Madilena foi até à empresa Telhas e Companhia.

**Madilena:** Bom dia.

**Victória:** Olá, bom dia Madilena.

**Madilena:** O Martinho está?

**Victória:** Sim, está no gabinete dele.

**Madilena:** Então, eu vou ter com ele. - **disse ela, saindo dali e entrando no gabinete do Martinho.**

Entretanto, o Alfred saiu do seu gabinete.

**Alfred:** Victória, fizeste as cópias dos contratos que te pedi ontem?

**Victória:** Sim, estão aqui. - **disse ela, entregando-lhe as cópias.**

**Alfred:** Obrigado.

**Victória:** Hum... Alfred, está tudo bem contigo?

**Alfred:** Mais ou menos. - **disse ele, suspirando.** - A Biatrix cada vez está pior.

**Victória:** Porquê?

**Alfred:** Tem sempre a mania que eu a ando a trair.

**Victória:** Que disparate! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Tu és o homem mais fiel que eu conheço!

**Alfred:** Pois, mas ela não pensa assim. Bem, vou trabalhar.

Ele saiu dali.

**Victória (pensando):** Hunf, aquela estúpida da Biatrix está a fazer a vida do Alfred num inferno. É mesmo parva! Porque é que ela não pede o divórcio logo de uma vez? Ou então, ele que peça o divórcio!

No gabinete do Martinho...

**Madilena:** Martinho, acho que temos passado pouco tempo juntos, sabe.

**Martinho:** Tenho tido muito trabalho.

**Madilena:** Eu sei. Por isso mesmo é que eu tive uma grande ideia para passarmos mais tempo juntos.

**Martinho:** Ai sim?

**Madilena:** Claro. Eu pensei que eu devia vir trabalhar para aqui também.

O Martinho ficou espantado.

**Martinho:** Tu? Queres vir trabalhar para aqui?

**Madilena:** Claro. Olha, eu tenho um curso de publicidade. De certeza que as minhas ideias vão ser úteis para a empresa.

**Martinho:** Não digo que não sejam... mas tens a certeza?

**Madilena:** Claro que tenho. Quero estar mais ao pé de ti, Martinho.

O Martinho sorriu-lhe.

**Martinho:** Pronto, se é isso que queres, podes vir para aqui trabalhar. Vou pedir à Victória que prepare um gabinete para ti.

**Madilena:** Óptimo. Quando é que eu começo?

**Martinho:** Depois de amanhã. Amanhã a nova empregada da limpeza limpa o teu gabinete e depois podes vir para cá.

**Madilena:** Certo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vai ser óptimo.

No dia seguinte, às nove em ponto, a Lara estava na empresa Telhas e Companhia.

**Victória:** Bom, ao menos é pontual.

**Lara:** Sou sim. E sou muito responsável.

**Victória:** Pois, pois, espero que sim.

Nesse momento, chegaram o Martinho e o Alfred.

**Alfred:** Bom dia.

**Martinho:** Olá.

Nesse momento, a Lara olhou para o Martinho.

**Lara:** Foste tu que me ajudaste no outro dia. - **disse ela.**

**Victória:** Veja lá como fala. Este é o Martinho Telhas, o dono da empresa.

**Lara**: Dono?

**Martinho:** Sim. - **respondeu ele.** - Bom, seja bem-vinda à empresa.

**Lara:** Muito obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Alfred:** Espero que goste de trabalhar aqui.

**Victória:** Venha comigo Lara, vou mostrar-lhe a empresa e onde se guardam os produtos, o que tem de limpar diariamente e o que tem de limpar só uma vez por semana e esse tipo de coisas.

A Lara seguiu a Victória e foram ver a empresa.

Enquanto isso, o Russ estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço pela segunda vez.

**Glorita:** Está bom?

**Russ:** Eu estou óptimo.

**Glorita:** Ah... eu referia-me ao pequeno-almoço...

**Russ:** Ah, o pequeno-almoço número dois também está óptimo. - **disse ele.**

**Glorita:** Ah, ainda bem. Então com licença...

**Russ:** Espere.

A Glorita virou-se para ele e sorriu.

**Glorita:** Sim?

**Russ:** Não quer ficar a falar um bocadinho comigo? Tenho coisas interessantíssimas para lhe contar sobre as minhas investigações.

**Glorita:** Ah sim? Pois...

**Russ:** Bom, vou contar-lhe o que descobri ontem. Ia eu a andar pela rua, sem sequer estar a pensar no meu trabalho. Estava a fazer uma pausa. E foi então...

E a Glorita teve de levar com mais uma seca. Enquanto isso, o Abacácio desceu as escadas até à recepção.

**Abacácio:** Tenho uma queixa a fazer.

**Slayra:** Uma queixa?

**Abacácio**: Sim. O ar condicionado do meu quarto não funciona bem. Se eu puser uma temperatura acima de vinte graus, começa a deitar fumo!

**Slayra:** Ah... bem, eu vou ver o que se pode fazer.

**Abacácio:** Espero bem que sim. Devia estar tudo em boas condições. **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Slayra:** Estas coisas acontecem.

**Abacácio:** Mas não deviam acontecer!

**Slayra:** Eu sei... mas relaxe um pouco. Está de férias aqui ou algo assim?

**Abacácio:** Estou. Agora, com licença, que eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Ele saiu dali rapidamente.

**Slayra (pensando):** Hum, mentiroso. Mas que segredo é que este homem esconde? Eu sei que não me devia meter nisto... mas é mais forte do que eu! Ele pode ser um bandido... até pode ser um fugitivo da polícia. Veste-se bem, mas pode ser apenas um disfarce. Ah! Já sei! Vou ver se encontro informações sobre ele. Ele deixou aqui o bilhete de identidade...

Mas enquanto a Slayra se preparava para ir descobrir mais coisas sobre o Abacácio, o Miguel desceu as escadas.

**Miguel:** Então, o que se passa? Pareces um bocadinho abatida.

**Slayra:** Não. Eu estou bem.

**Miguel:** Óptimo. Slayra, tu parece que andas a fugir de mim. Não queres mesmo sair comigo?

A Slayra respirou fundo.

**Slayra:** Não Miguel, não quero.

**Miguel:** Não? Porquê?

**Slayra:** Miguel, desculpa lá, mas pára de andar atrás de mim.

**Miguel:** Mas porquê, Slayra? Não gostas de mim? Não sou suficientemente simpático ou rico ou bonito?

**Slayra:** Miguel, tu és uma óptima pessoa, mas eu... não quero nada contigo.

**Miguel:** Já percebi... gosta do Jil, não é?

**Slayra:** Isto não tem nada a ver com o Jil. Por enquanto, eu quero é estar sozinha e aproveitar o meu tempo. Podemos ser amigos, mas nada mais.

**Miguel:** Eu... compreendo...

Ele saiu dali, cabisbaixo.

Enquanto isso, a Magda estava em casa, a ver umas revistas do social.

**Magda (pensando):** Eu tenho é de arranjar um homem rico para me sustentar. Não posso estar à espera que a Madilena case com o Martinho e me sustente para sempre… bem, até posso deixar que ela me sustente, mas ela e o Martinho nunca mais se casam!

Nesse momento, o Ciprino entrou na sala.

**Ciprino:** Com licença.

**Magda:** O que foi?

**Ciprino:** Vinha avisá-la que o Jacomiro Xaparro já pagou tudo o que lhe devia.

**Madga:** Muito bem. Assim é que deve ser. Podes ir, Ciprino.

**Ciprino:** Com licença.

Ele saiu da sala.

**Magda (pensando):** Sempre é mais um dinheirito. E agora, vou mas é pensar numa maneira de encontrar e conquistar um homem rico.

Algum tempo depois, a Victória tinha mostrado à Lara tudo o que havia para ver.

**Victória:** Alguma dúvida?

**Lara:** Não, nenhuma.

**Victória:** Óptimo. Então, pode começar a trabalhar.

**Lara:** Com certeza.

A Lara foi trabalhar e a Victória voltou para o seu gabinete. Pouco depois, apareceu a Biatrix.

**Biatrix:** O meu marido está?

**Victória:** Olá Biatrix. Ele está no gabinete, mas está ocupado. Não a pode receber.

**Biatrix:** Desculpe? Pode receber-me sim. Sou a esposa dele!

**Victória:** Até podia ser o Papa Zé Terceiro. Aqui é um local de trabalho. Se quer falar com ele, espere até ele sair do trabalho. - **disse ela.**

A Biatrix ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Biatrix:** Você não manda nada! Eu vou falar com ele e pronto!

**Victória:** Atreva-se e eu chamo o segurança Zuca para a vir tirar daqui!

A Biatrix pensou duas vezes, deu meia volta e saiu dali.

**Victória:** Bem-feita. Comigo, não faz mais farinha. Deve pensar que pode fazer tudo o que quer.

No dia seguinte a Lara foi falar com a Slayra.

**Lara:** Então, o ontem à noite o Miguel parecia abatido. Passou-se alguma coisa?

**Slayra:** Ele andava sempre atrás de mim e eu disse-lhe que não queria nada com ele.

**Lara:** Coitado. Deve ter ficado muito magoado...

**Slayra:** O que é que querias que eu fizesse? Que continuasse a iludi-lo? Eu não gosto dele da mesma maneira que ele gosta de mim.

**Lara:** Pois... se não gostas dele dessa maneira, foi mesmo melhor ter-lhes dito logo de uma vez. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Bom, tenho de ir para o trabalho. Adeus.

**Slayra:** Adeus. Bom trabalho.

A Lara foi-se embora. Nesse momento, o Abacácio vinha a descer as escadas.

**Abacácio:** Ainda não arranjaram o meu ar condicionado!

**Slayra:** O técnico vem cá hoje.

**Abacácio:** Já devia ter sido arranjado! E um dos degraus da escada está a ranger muito. Ah e o elevador nunca mais está arranjado!

**Slayra:** Vamos tentar que tudo fique bem o mais rápido possível.

**Abacácio:** Espero bem que sim, para o vosso próprio bem.

Ele afastou-se.

**Slayra (pensando):** Vou descobrir mais coisas sobre ele. Ai vou, vou.

Quando a Lara chegou à empresa, chegou também a Madilena.

**Victória:** Bom dia Lara, bom dia Madilena.

**Madilena:** O meu gabinete já está limpo?

**Victória:** Esta é a Lara, a nossa nova empregada da limpeza. Ela limpou-o ontem.

**Madilena:** Hum... bom, quero ir ver o gabinete.

**Victória:** Claro, vamos lá.

A Victória e a Madilena foram até ao novo gabinete da Madilena.

**Madilena:** Hum... não me parece mal... - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Mas, o que é isto?

Um pano do pó tinha ficado ali esquecido.

**Victória:** Ah, é só um pano do pó. A Lara deve ter-se esquecido dele.

**Madilena:** Lara! Venha cá! - **gritou ela.**

A Lara apareceu pouco depois.

**Madilena:** O que é isto?

**Lara:** Hum... é um pano do pó.

**Madilena:** Isso sei eu! Mas o que é que ele está a fazer no meu gabinete?

**Lara:** Devo ter-me esquecido dele ontem. - **disse ela.** - Peço desculpa.

**Madilena:** Espero que isto não volte a acontecer, porque senão, falo com o meu namorado, o Martinho Telhas, dono desta empresa e mando-a para o olho da rua, ouviu?

**Lara:** S-sim.

**Madilena:** Óptimo. Agora leve daqui o pano e desapareça da minha vista!

A Lara apressou-se a pegar no pano e sair dali rapidamente.

**Victória:** Não acha que foi muito dura com ela?

**Madilena:** Não, não acho. Agora que estou aqui na empresa, as coisas vão mudar.

**Victória (pensando):** Pois, estou a ver que vão mudar... para pior.

Enquanto isso, a Magda andava a fazer jogging à beira da praia, até que viu o Russ a escavar umas rochas. Parou de correr e ficou a olhá-lo. Depois, desceu até onde ele estava.

Magda: O que é que o senhor anda a fazer?

O Russ virou-se para ela.

**Russ:** Ah. Bom dia. Eu ando à procura de vestígios de dinossauros nestas rochas.

**Magda:** Dinossauros?

**Russ:** Sim, eu sou paleontólogo. Vim para esta cidade para fazer algumas escavações e ver se consigo encontrar vestígios.

**Magda:** E para que é que isso serve?

**Russ:** Ora, para ficarmos a saber mais coisas sobre o passado.

**Magda:** Hum... e isso rende algum dinheiro?

**Russ:** Bem, pelo menos, para mim, só mesmo o meu ordenado.

**Magda:** Ah, então não interessa para nada.

A Magda saiu dali rapidamente e continuou com a sua corrida.

**Russ (pensando):** Não percebo como é que as pessoas podem não se interessar pelos dinossauros. Eles são tão interessantes!

Algum tempo depois, na estalagem...

**Abacácio:** Estou farto! - **gritou ele, do cimo das escadas.** - O ar condicionado está arranjado, mas agora uma lâmpada do candeeiro não funciona e partiu-se um vidro da janela.

A dona Glorita e a Slayra viram-no descer as escadas.

**Glorita:** Partiu-se um vidro? Como?

**Abacácio:** Não sei, nem quero saber. Bom... pode ter sido por eu ter mandado o meu telemóvel contra o vidro... mas não interessa! Estou farto desta estalagem! Vou fazer queixa da estalagem!

**Glorita: **Ai não, não faça isso!

**Abacácio: **Então, dêem-me um quarto melhor e além disso, devia ter direito a não pagar alguns dias da minha estadia.

**Slayra**: Nem pense!

**Glorita: **Slayra, vê lá como falas com o nosso hóspede!

**Abacácio: **Exacto. Você é muito mal-educada. Também vou fazer queixa de si! - **gritou ele.**

**Slayra:** Ai é? Pois bem, atreva-se! Eu descobri que o bilhete de identidade que usou para fazer a reserva é falso!

O Abacácio ficou pálido.

**Slayra:** Você não se chama Abacácio coisa nenhuma, pois não?

**Abacácio:** Você está a delirar...

**Slayra:** E eu sei que está a ser chantageado ou ameaçado por causa de dinheiro e fugiu para aqui para se esconder! Admita!

**Abacácio:** Não admito nada!

**Glorita:** Slayra, mas o que se passa? Estou confusa.

**Slayra:** Este senhor é um mentiroso e, tanto quanto sei, pode muito bem ser um bandido ou um assassino.

A dona Glorita afastou-se dele.

**Glorita:** Credo, que horror!

**Slayra:** Bom, se não quer admitir aqui as coisas, é fácil. Eu vou chamar a polícia!

**Abacácio:** Não vai chamar a polícia!

**Slayra:** Então, diga a verdade. Porque é que o estão a ameaçar?

**Abacácio:** Ninguém me está a ameaçar!

**Slayra:** Ai não? Pois eu vi o envelope no seu quarto. Tinha um bilhete ameaçador.

**Abacácio:** A menina é maluca e uma bisbilhoteira! Se quiser chamar a polícia, chame, mas eu também vou fazer queixa desta estalagem e ainda a fecham.

**Glorita:** Ai, isso é que não! **– disse ela, aflita.**

O Abacácio virou-lhes as costas e saiu da estalagem.

**Glorita:** E agora, Slayra?

**Slayra:** Porque é que ele não admite... espera lá! Como é que fui tão burra? Eu vi o envelope no quarto do Abacácio e pensei que ele estava a ser ameaçado, mas agora que penso bem, pode ser ao contrário! O Abacácio é que deve estar a chantagear alguém.

**Glorita:** Será?

**Slayra:** Bom, nós temos aqui a chave mestra. Vamos ao quarto dele descobrir.

**Glorita:** Mas não devemos fazer isso a um hóspede...

**Slayra:** Ele é suspeito. Tia, quer ter na estalagem uma pessoa que é um chantagista?

**Glorita:** N-não. Claro que não.

**Slayra:** Então vamos lá!

**Será que a Slayra está certa? E a Madilena, conseguirá finalmente casar com o Martinho? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	3. O Crime

**Capítulo 3: O Crime**

A Slayra e a Glorita subiram até ao quarto do Abacácio e entraram.

**Slayra:** Agora, toca a procurar alguma coisa que nos pareça estranha. E já agora, vamos ver se ele ainda tem o envelope.

Elas começaram a procurar. Pouco depois, a Slayra fez uma grande descoberta.

**Slayra:** Aha! Aqui está.

**Glorita:** Encontraste alguma coisa?

**Slayra:** Encontrei vários envelopes. Parece que aquela mensagem que eu encontrei não é a única. Ele tem aqui várias cópias. Deve estar a pensar em fazer chantagem com muita gente.

**Glorita:** Isso é horrível. Temos mesmo de chamar a polícia.

Nesse momento, o Abacácio entrou no quarto.

**Abacácio:** Aha! Então, estão a espiar as minhas coisas!

**Slayra:** Eu descobri a verdade! Você é um chantagista! Vou denunciá-lo à polícia!

Nesse momento, o Abacácio tirou uma pistola do bolso e apontou-a à Slayra e à dona Glorita.

**Abacácio:** Ok, agora quero que estejam quietas! Podem ter descoberto o meu objectivo ao ter vindo para esta cidade, mas agora vão estar caladinhas ou levam com uma bala no meio da testa!

As duas não se mexeram.

**Abacácio:** Agora, vão as duas para a casa de banho. Já!

As duas fizeram o que ele mandou e ele trancou-as na casa de banho. Depois pegou em todas as suas coisas e saiu da estalagem rapidamente.

Entretanto, o Miguel chegou à estalagem. Tinha ido dar uma volta para espairecer. Deu de caras com o Jil.

**Jil:** Bom dia.

**Miguel:** Só se for para ti. - disse ele, zangado.

**Jil:** Também não é preciso falar assim. Não lhe fiz mal nenhum.

**Miguel:** Não? Tu andas atrás da Slayra! Pensas que não sei? E eu também ando atrás dela. E se ela não quer nada comigo, então a culpa deve ser tua!

Ele saiu dali e subiu as escadas. O Jil sorriu.

**Jil (pensando):** Será que isso quer dizer que a Slayra gosta de mim?

Quando ia para entrar no seu quarto o Miguel ouviu gritos.

**Miguel:** Hum? Quem é que está a gritar?

Os gritos levaram-no até ao quarto do Abacácio. A porta tinha ficado encostada. Ele entrou e ouviu os gritos de socorro vindos da casa de banho. Foi lá e abriu a porta. A Glorita e a Slayra saíram de lá, pálidas.

**Glorita:** Ai, graças a Deus!

**Slayra:** Miguel, salvaste-nos! - **disse ela, abraçando-o.**

**Miguel:** Mas o que se passou?

A Slayra explicou a situação.

**Miguel:** Chantagem? Bem, isso é complicado. Mas o que importa é que estão bem.

A dona Glorita abriu os armários.

**Glorita:** Vazios. Ele fugiu.

**Slayra:** Bolas...

Enquanto isso, na empresa Telhas e Companhia, a Madilena entrou no gabinete do Martinho.

**Martinho:** Então querida, tudo bem?

**Madilena:** Mais ou menos. O meu gabinete podia ser melhor, mas enfim... já tive algumas ideias para novas publicidades e afins.

Nesse momento, a porta do gabinete abriu-se a Lara entrou, com panos do pó.

**Lara:** Com licença, vinha limpar o gabinete.

**Madilena:** Olhe lá, ninguém a ensinou a bater à porta antes de entrar?

**Lara:** Ah... peço desculpa... esqueci-me.

**Madilena:** Ai sim? Pois está despedida!

**Lara:** M-mas...

**Madilena:** Nada de mas! Está despedida e pronto! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Martinho:** Calma, Madilena. Também não é caso para tanto.

**Madilena:** É sim!

**Martinho:** Vá, sê razoável. Lara, não estás nada despedida. - **disse ele.** - E Madilena, não sejas tão stressada.

**Madilena:** Hunf, devias respeitar as minhas decisões.

Ela saiu do gabinete.

**Lara:** Obrigada por não me ter despedido.

**Martinho:** Não há problema. A Madilena às vezes exagera.

**Lara:** Eu vou estar mais atenta para não me enganar mais.

Algum tempo depois, o Abacácio estava a registar-se num hotel.

**Recepcionista Laurinda Bisnaga:** Ora aqui tem, senhor Ambrósio Silvano. Tenha uma boa estadia.

O Abacácio afastou-se.

**Abacácio (pensando):** Vá lá que eu tenho uma boa dose de bilhetes de identidade falsos. Não me apanham, não senhor. Bem podem ir à polícia que nunca vão chegar a mim...

O Abacácio tinha posto uma barba postiça e tinha pintado o cabelo de outra cor.

**Abacácio (pensando):** E vou continuar com o meu plano. Já que conheço o segredo de algumas pessoas, elas vão pagar-me para não o revelar.

No final do dia, o Martinho ia a sair e viu que a Lara também ia a sair.

**Martinho:** Então, vais para casa?

**Lara:** Vou. Vou apanhar o autocarro.

**Martinho:** Não é preciso. Se quiseres, levo-te a casa.

**Lara:** Ah, não vale a pena. Isso depois era muito incómodo.

**Martinho:** Não é incómodo nenhum.

**Lara:** Bom... sendo assim, eu aceito.

Pouco depois eles entraram no carro e partiram. A meio do caminho, tiveram de parar num semáforo. O Martinho tinha o vidro aberto. De repente, um homem com a cara tapada e uma faca da mão, aproximou-se rapidamente da janela e apontou a faca ao Martinho. Chamava-se Humberto Lima.

**Humberto**: Passe para cá todo o dinheiro que tem ou então eu dou-lhe uma facada!

O Martinho apressou-se a dar-lhe a carteira.

**Humberto:** E quero tu o que você tem também! - **gritou ele, à Lara.**

**Lara:** O quê? Nem pensar!

O Humberto correu para o outro lado do carro, para ir para ao pé da porta da Lara. Ela abriu a porta e saltou do carro.

**Humberto**: Dê-me já tudo o que tem!

**Lara:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.**

A Lara aproximou-se do bandido e fez-lhe uma rasteira. Ele caiu no chão e a faca foi atirada para longe. A Lara saltou para cima dele e começou a esmurrá-lo.

**Lara:** Toma esta! E mais esta!

O Humberto acabou por desmaiar. O Martinho saiu do carro.

**Martinho:** Lara, isso foi super perigoso! Ele podia ter-te magoado.

**Lara:** Ora, eu sei lutar bem. Sei defender-se. Vamos mas é chamar a polícia.

Eles chamaram a polícia, que interrogaram o Martinho e a Lara e depois levaram o outro Humberto preso.

**Martinho:** Realmente, és corajosa, Lara.

**Lara:** Bem, ainda me vai levar a casa ou não?

**Martinho:** Claro. Vamos. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

No dia seguinte, a dona Glorita recebeu algumas cartas na estalagem. Foi entregar uma delas ao Russ.

**Glorita:** Tem aqui esta carta para si.

**Russ:** Para mim? Obrigado. - **disse ele, pegando nela.**

Pouco depois, chegou um ramo de flores.

**Glorita:** Lara, é para ti.

**Lara:** Para mim?

**Glorita:** Sim.

A Lara pegou no ramo de flores.

**Slayra:** Quem te terá mandado o ramo? Se calhar foi o Diogo?

A Lara leu o cartão que vinha com o ramo.

**Lara:** Foi o meu patrão, o Martinho.

**Slayra:** Uh, a receberes logo flores do patrão. Onde é que isso já vai.

**Lara:** Não sejas parva, Slayra. Ele tem namorada.

**Slayra:** Hoje em dia, nada é certo. Hoje pode estar a namorar com ela e amanhã já pode estar a namorar contigo.

Pouco depois, a Lara foi para o seu emprego. O Jil aproximou-se da Slayra.

**Jil: **Precisava de falar contigo.

**Slayra: **Diz.

**Jil: **Bom, o Miguel acha que tu gostas de mim. É verdade?

**Slayra: **Não, não é. - **disse ela, aborrecida. **- Vocês são uns chatos! Parem de andar sempre à minha volta! Controlem as hormonas!

**Jil: **Mas...

**Slayra: **Nada de mas. Eu estou bem é sozinha. - **disse ela, saindo dali e deixando o Jil bastante triste.**

Na empresa Telhas e Companhia, a Victória estava a andar de um lado para o outro, arrumando muita papelada. A Lara estava a limpar um dos móveis que havia ali. O Alfred entrou no gabinete da Victória.

**Alfred:** Victória, estás muito ocupada?

**Victória:** Agora estou. - **disse ela.**

Nesse momento, ela tropeçou e quase caiu, mas o Alfred foi a tempo e agarrou-a. Nesse preciso momento, a Biatrix entrou no gabinete.

**Biatrix:** Mas o que é isto? Alfred! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Estás a trair-me!

**Alfred:** Não estou nada. - **disse ele.** - Estava só a ajudar a Victória.

**Biatrix:** Ai é? A ajudar a quê? A mantê-la abraçada e quentinha, é? Eu sabia que tu tinhas uma amante!

**Alfred:** Eu não tenho amante nenhuma!

**Biatrix:** Tens sim! É esta estúpida! É você, Victória!

**Victória:** Está enganada.

**Biatrix:** Esteja calada! Eu bem que desconfiei! - **gritou ela.**

**Lara:** Hum... olhe, peço desculpa, mas você está a cometer um pequeno erro. **- disse ela. -** É que eu vi tudo e a senhora percebeu mal as coisas.

**Biatrix:** Você está é a defendê-los. Não admito que uma empregadazeca da limpeza me diga que estou errada, ouviu?

A Lara ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Lara:** Olhe lá, eu sou empregada da limpeza e com muito orgulho. É um trabalho honesto como os outros! Você devia era estar calada e deixar de ser histérica, ouviu?

**Biatrix:** Ah! Que descaramento! Sua vadia!

A Lara foi para se atirar a ela, mas o Alfred agarrou-a.

**Alfred:** Calma, Lara. Biatrix, vai-te embora! Já não te aguento mais! És paranóica. Vou pedir o divórcio!

**Biatrix:** Nunca te vou dar o divórcio, ouviste?

Ela saiu dali rapidamente.

**Alfred:** Desculpem a Biatrix. Ela anda muito transtornada.

Ele voltou para o seu gabinete.

**Victória:** A mulher é esquizofrénica. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Lara:** E tenha cuidado, Victória, olhe que ela é capaz de se querer vingar. De si, do marido e até de mim.

**Victória:** Pois, obrigada pela preocupação, mas agora, ao trabalho!

**Lara (pensando):** A Victória até não é má pessoa, mas leva o trabalho demasiado a sério.

E nesse dia, quando o Russ abriu a carta, deparou-se com uma carta de chantagem. O mesmo aconteceu com a Glorita, a Madilena, a Magda, o Ciprino, o Martinho e a Biatrix. Todos eles tinham segredos a esconder e o Abacácio sabia quais eram.

O Russ entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Releu a carta novamente.

**Russ (pensando):** Bolas... não pode ser... estão a fazer chantagem comigo! Como é que é possível alguém saber que fui eu... como é possível? Ninguém devia saber além de mim e como é óbvio, não andei a contar isto a ninguém...

O Russ sentou-se na sua cama.

**Russ (pensando):** Não posso deixar que façam isto comigo! Ainda por cima, pedem imenso dinheiro... e eu estou a ver que mesmo que eu pague, ainda vão poder usar o que sabem contra mim... as chantagens não acabam sem mais nem menos. Se ao menos eu soubesse quem é o responsável ou responsáveis por isto...

A Glorita entrou no seu quarto. Parecia chocada e amedrontada.

**Glorita (pensando):** Eu devia ter contado logo a verdade... sim... devia... mas estava tudo a ir tão bem... não senti necessidade de dizer a verdade. Não é que as coisas fossem mudar muito... pelo menos, acho que não...

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

**Glorita (pensando):** Se calhar... até está na hora deste segredo ser revelado... talvez seja mesmo a melhor solução... sim, eu não vou ceder a esta chantagem. O autor só pode ser o tal Abacácio!

O Martinho leu a carta e ficou pálido.

**Martinho (pensando):** Eu não acredito que isto me esteja a acontecer! Ainda por cima, num período bom da minha vida. Como é que alguém pôde descobrir esta informação?

O Martinho de um murro na mesa.

**Martinho (pensando):** Isto não vai arruinar a minha carreira, não vai! Ai, se eu soubesse quem é que é a pessoa que me está a chantagear, essa pessoa iria arrepender-se!

A Magda ficou quase histérica quando recebeu a carta com a chantajem.

**Magda:** Não! Não pode ser! Como é que alguém pode ter descoberto um segredo tão antigo? Só o Artur e a minha mãe é que souberam e eles estão ambos mortos, por isso não pode ter sido nenhum deles a tentar chantagear-me.

A Magda fechou os olhos.

**Magda (pensando):** É possível que... ou o Artur ou a minha mãe tenham dito a alguém o que... aconteceu... mas se é assim... porque é que só agora é que fizeram chantagem comigo? Já tive mais dinheiro do que tenho agora...

A Madilena abriu a carta e depois de a ler, pareceu pensativa.

**Madilena (pensando):** Eu pensei que isto nunca poderia vir a lume... mas afinal, estava enganada.

Ela levantou-se.

**Madilena (pensando):** Bom, não posso deixar que revelem o meu segredo. Só a minha mãe sabe a verdade e claro que não é ela a chantagear-me, afinal, o que nós temos as duas já não é muito. Tenho de descobrir quem é que me está a chantagear e acabar com o problema.

O Ciprino recebeu a carta, mas só a leu ao fim do dia, pois tinha tido muito trabalho. Mal a leu, ficou furioso.

**Ciprino (pensando):** Mas que raio! Como é que alguém se atreve a fazer chantagem comigo? Eu vou descobrir quem é o responsável por isto e acabo com essa pessoa! Faço-o em picadinho!

O Ciprino quase lançou um candeeiro que estava perto dele contra a parede, mas conseguiu respirar fundo e parou.

**Ciprino (pensando):** O meu segredo não pode ser revelado! Se for, a minha vida está acabada! Tenho de conseguir o dinheiro para pagar a chantagem... ou então... vou descobrir quem é o chantagista e acabo com ele de vez. Assim, não há hipótese dessa pessoa me voltar a chantagear.

Por fim, a Biatrix chegou a casa, nervosa, stressada e muito maldisposta. A carta de chantagem não veio ajudar em nada.

**Biatrix (pensando):** Não pode ser! C-como é que me podem ter descoberto? Eu... eu mudei a minha vida... ficou tudo do avesso para que não me conseguissem apanhar... e agora alguém descobriu...

Ela sentou-se no sofá.

**Biatrix (pensando):** Mas... quem pode ser? Não estou a ver quem possa saber o que eu fiz…

No dia seguinte, o Abacácio resolveu que era hora de encarar um dos chantageados.

**Abacácio (pensando):** Vou encontrar-me com um deles. Vou pressionar essa pessoa. Depois de conseguir o dinheiro dessa pessoa, passo para o seguinte. - **o Abacácio sorriu maliciosamente.** - Ora bem... quem é que eu vou pressionar primeiro? Hum... ah, já sei...

Ele enviou uma nova carta a um dos chantageados, marcando um encontro para essa tarde, no parque da cidade. E assim, à hora marcada, o chantageado a quem o Abacácio tinha enviado a carta foi ter com ele ao parque.

**Abacácio:** Ah, cá está você.

**??: **Então você é que me está a chantagear.

**Abacácio:** Sim. E quero o meu dinheiro o mais rápido possível.

**??: **Como é que descobriu o meu segredo?

**Abacácio:** Isso não importa. Quero o dinheiro!

**??: **E que garantias tenho eu de que depois não me vai chantagear novamente.

**Abacácio:** Nenhumas. Vai ter de confiar em mim.

**??: **Hum... estou a ver... pois bem, confiar em si, é arriscado.

A pessoa chantageada tirou uma arma do bolso, nesse momento.

**Abacácio: **O que é que pensa que vai fazer? Vai matar-me, é?

**??: **Você até é esperto.

E a pessoa disparou três tiros. Depois fugiu dali. O Abacácio foi encontrado minutos depois, morto.

Depois do corpo do Abacácio ter sido encontrado, a polícia acabou por descobrir onde ele estava hospedado, usando o nome falso de Ambrósio Silvano. Quando revistaram o quarto dele, encontraram os nomes dos sete suspeitos, mas nada mais. O Abacácio tinha escondido todas as provas contra os suspeitos numa conta num banco.

E assim, a polícia foi guiada aos sete suspeitos. Decidiu reuni-los todos de uma vez, para ver as reacções de cada um e depois os interrogar.

Quando o Russ, o último a chegar, entrou na sala onde estavam os outros suspeitos, a Inspectora Jane entrou com ele.

**Madilena:** Então, porque é que estamos aqui, afinal? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Parece que somos criminosos ou algo assim.

**Jane:** É isso que quero descobrir.

**Magda:** O que é que está a insinuar?

**Jane:** Ora bem, ontem houve um homicídio no parque da cidade. O morto, que tinha várias identidades, mas que o nome verdadeiro era Ambrósio Valente, tinha no seu quarto de hotel uma lista com os vossos nomes e a palavra chantagem.

Todos fitaram a Inspectora Jane, sem dizerem nada.

**Jane:** Então, o que têm a dizer sobre isto?

**Madilena:** Eu não sei do que é que está a falar. - **disse ela.** - Ninguém me chantageou.

**Russ:** Nem a mim!

**Ciprino:** Esse sujeito está bem é morto!

**Jane:** Ai sim? Porque diz isso?

**Ciprino:** B-bom... porque se ele queria chantagear-nos... coisa que não fez, pelo menos a mim, até é bom que ele tenha morrido.

**Jane:** Hum... pois bem. Eu quero saber se vocês foram chantageados.

**Madilena:** Já disse que não.

**Glorita:** N-ninguém me chantageou.

**Martinho:** Não há motivos para alguém querer fazer chantagem comigo.

**Biatrix:** Nem comigo.

**Jane:** Ok, estou a ver que não querem cooperar. - **disse ela.** - Bom, tenho aqui uma fotografia do chantagista. Digam-me se alguma vez o viram.

A Jane passou a fotografia por todos.

**Glorita:** Bom... sim, ele esteve uns dias hospedado na minha estalagem.

**Russ:** Pois. Eu vi-o lá.

**Jane:** Já é um ponto de partida. Conheceram-no bem?

**Russ:** Nem por isso. Se falei com ele, foi apenas uma vez.

**Glorita:** Pois, eu também não o conheci muito bem.

**Jane:** Mas ele hospedou-se na sua estalagem e deve ter usado um documento falso. **– disse ela, atentamente.**

**Glorita:** N-não sei nada sobre isso.

**Jane:** Certo. Vou tratar de investigar isso. E agora, preciso de vos interrogar um a um.

**Madilena:** Mas que absurdo!

**Martinho:** É verdade. Para que é que nos quer interrogar?

**Jane:** Preciso de saber umas informações. - **disse ela.** - Ora bem, Glorita Cosmo, venha comigo.

E a Glorita seguiu-a até outra sala. O agente Silva ficou com os outros suspeitos para evitar que eles conversassem.

A Glorita sentou-se e a Inspectora Jane sentou-se à sua frente.

**Jane:** Ora bem, antes de mais, tem alguma coisa que me queira dizer ou confessar?

A Glorita não disse nada por dois segundos.

**Glorita:** Não.

**Jane:** Estou a ver... bom, preciso de saber onde estava na tarde de ontem. Mais ou menos, por volta das cinco horas.

**Glorita:** Bom, não tenho bem a certeza... estive na estalagem a maior parte da tarde, mas saí por volta das quatro e meia.

**Jane:** E quando voltou?

**Glorita:** Não sei bem... talvez tenha demorado meia hora... talvez mais...

**Jane**: E saiu porquê?

**Glorita:** Tive de ir buscar uma encomenda aos correios. - **respondeu ela.** - Pode confirmar com eles que eu estive lá.

**Jane:** Certo. Vou fazer isso.

Depois, foi a vez dos outros responderem às mesmas perguntas.

**Madilena:** Eu... por acaso estava na minha pausa nessa hora. Eu estou a trabalhar na empresa do meu namorado, mas tenho um horário flexível. Fui dar uma volta pela cidade, para ver montras. Alguém deve ter reparado em mim...

**Martinho:** Nessa hora eu estava fora da empresa. Fui até uma outra empresa assinar um contrato. Demorei algum tempo. Por volta das cinco estava despachado e fui dar uma volta de carro. Gosto de conduzir. Não sei se me viram a conduzir, é claro, mas pode confirmar que estive na outra empresa a assinar o contrato.

**Biatrix:** Eu estava em casa, como sempre. Eu sou dona de casa, sabe? Não estava lá mais ninguém comigo. Até fiquei a ver um programa de televisão. Não fiz nada de especial e nem tenho nada a ver com o crime.

**Russ:** Eu estava na praia, a fazer escavações a essa hora. Pelas quatro e meia fui para lá, já que o sol já não estava tão forte. Fiquei lá até às sete da noite. Alguém me deve ter visto, quando ia a passar pela praia.

**Magda:** Antes de mais, acho muito mal estarem a interrogar uma pessoa integra como eu! Bom, pelas cinco horas... vejamos... a essa hora eu já tinha saído do cabeleireiro... acho que por volta dessa hora eu estava a caminho de casa. Quando lá cheguei, não estava lá ninguém. Não tenho testemunhas do que digo, mas é a verdade.

**Ciprino:** Eu estava a trabalhar, a essa hora. Eu trabalho para a dona Magda e todos os dias ando pelos terrenos dela a ver se está tudo bem, a recolher o dinheiro das rendas e coisas desse género. Andei toda a tarde de um lado para o outro. Só encontrei um senhor num dos terrenos, mas isso foi por volta das quatro da tarde. Depois disso, continuei o meu trabalho, mas não me cruzei com mais ninguém.

Depois de recolher os depoimentos, a Inspectora Jane mandou-os embora.

**Jane (pensando):** Bom, nenhum tem um álibi que os ilibe completamente. Vou ter de usar todos os meios possíveis. Pode ser que nenhum deles seja o assassino, mas é a única pista que tenho, por isso desconfio deles. Vou tentar diminuir a lista de suspeitos.

Quando a Glorita e o Russ chegaram à estalagem, já a Lara, o Jil, o Miguel e a Slayra esperavam por eles.

**Slayra:** Então, o porque é que foram chamados para irem à esquadra?

A Glorita explicou tudo.

**Lara:** Que absurdo mãe! Tu não és capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca. Porque é que iriam desconfiar de ti?

**Miguel:** Bem, não ouviste a parte da chantagem?

**Lara:** Claro que ouvi, mas não havia razão para a minha mãe ser chantageada. Ela não tem nada a esconder.

**Jil:** Claro. A dona Glorita é boa pessoa.

**Slayra:** Bom, eu tinha razão sobre o Abacácio. Ele era um chantagista.

**Glorita:** Bom, vamos mas é continuar com a nossa vida normal. Quem não deve, não teme.

Quando a Biatrix chegou a casa, o Alfred estava à espera dela.

**Alfred:** Então, porque é que te chamaram para ires à polícia?

**Biatrix:** Foi um disparate. Insinuaram que eu e outras pessoas podíamos ter matado um homem que eu nunca vi mais gordo!

**Alfred:** E porque é que eles desconfiaram de ti?

**Biatrix:** Porque... o tal homem tinha um papel com o meu nome. Não sei como. E não quero falar mais disso.

Ela saiu dali rapidamente.

**Alfred (pensando):** Hum... estranho...

O Ciprino, a Magda e a Madilena chegaram juntos a casa. O Ciprino vivia num quarto pegado à casa.

**Magda:** É um absurdo acusarem-nos de termos matado aquele homem! Que ultraje!

**Madilena:** Estou mesmo a ver que amanhã vamos sair no jornal... e não é por boa coisa...

**Ciprino:** Eu vou para o meu quarto.

**Magda:** Vá lá, vá.

O Ciprino foi-se embora.

**Madilena:** Mãe... a senhora recebeu alguma carta do tal homem?

A Magda ficou um bocadinho pálida.

**Magda:** Não. Não recebi nada de nada. Não tenho segredo nenhum de que me possam chantagear.

**Madilena:** Claro... mas o tal homem chantageou-me a mim.

**Magda:** O quê?!

**Madilena:** Sim... sobre o meu segredo...

**Magda:** Mas você matou-o, filha?

**Madilena:** Claro que não! - **disse ela.** - Eu não teria coragem. Mas foi bem feito ele ter morrido.

**E agora que o Abacácio ou Ambrósio morreu, ficamos com sete suspeitos e de entre eles, um deles é o culpado ou culpada pelo homicídio. Glorita, Madilena, Martinho, Magda, Russ, Ciprino ou Biatrix, quem acham que é o culpado? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Novo Namoro

**Capítulo 4: Novo Namoro**

No dia seguinte, quando a Victória chegou à empresa e trouxe consigo o jornal do dia, leu sobre o Martinho, a Magda e a Madilena terem sido interrogados pela polícia. O jornal ainda não sabia qual era o motivo para eles terem sido interrogados, mas pessoas famosas a irem depor na polícia, dava sempre uma notícia no jornal.

**Victória (pensando):** Que estranho... tenho de perguntar ao Martinho o que se passou.

Pouco depois, o Martinho chegou à empresa.

**Victória**: Martinho, preciso de falar contigo.

**Martinho:** Agora não dá. Tenho muito que fazer. - d**isse ele, entrando no gabinete à pressa.**

**Victória:** Credo. Mas que pressa.

Pouco depois, chegou o Alfred.

**Victória:** Bom dia.

**Alfred:** Bom dia, Victória.

**Victória:** Soubeste que o Martinho, a Madilena e a mãe dela foram interrogados pela polícia? Não sei é porquê.

**Alfred:** Bom, a Biatrix também foi interrogada. E parece que o Martinho estava lá, por isso deve ter sido pela mesma situação.

**Victória:** E que situação foi? O Martinho não me quis dizer.

**Alfred:** Aparentemente, um homem qualquer morreu e tinha na lista dele o nome da Biatrix e de outros, inclusive o Martinho. - **disse ele.** - Só consegui arrancar isto à Biatrix depois de muito tempo a tentar falar com ela. Parece que eles são suspeitos de terem matado o homem.

**Victória:** Um crime? Bom... isso é complicado... então eles são suspeitos... não percebo porque é que o Martinho não me quis dizer nada.

Nesse momento, chegou a Lara.

**Lara:** Bom dia. Então, de que estavam a falar?

**Victória:** Ó menina, mete-te na tua vida.

**Alfred:** Não sejas assim, Victória. Estávamos a falar de um crime.

**Lara:** Crime?

Alfred: Não é que goste muito de espalhar isto, mas o Martinho e a minha mulher Biatrix, além da Madilena também, foram interrogados na polícia, por serem suspeitos de terem matado um homem.

**Lara:** A sério? Contem-me mais.

O Alfred contou tudo o que sabia.

**Lara:** Ah, mas isso parece-me familiar! A minha mãe e um hóspede da estalagem que nós temos também foram interrogados!

**Victória:** Bom, vi logo que você devia ter uma mãe assassina...

**Lara:** A minha mãe não é assassina nenhuma! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Ela nunca mataria ninguém.

**Alfred:** A minha mulher também não.

**Victória:** Eu não punha as mãos no fogo por ela. - **disse ela, baixinho.**

**Alfred:** Bom, chega de conversa. Vamos trabalhar.

Ele foi para o seu gabinete.

**Lara:** Isto de serem suspeitos de um crime, é complicado.

**Victória:** Pois, agora vá mas é trabalhar.

A Lara olhou para a Victória.

**Lara:** Porque é que é tão má comigo?

**Victória:** Eu? Má?

**Lara:** Sim. Trata-me como... como se eu fosse menos do que as outras pessoas. Não é por eu ser empregada da limpeza que sou menos que os outros, ouviu? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Victória:** Ninguém disse que era menos do que ninguém. Eu não dou é confiança a toda a gente. E agora, vá mas é trabalhar, que é para isso que lhe pagam.

**Lara:** Vou já. Só não percebo porque é que não é simpática comigo. Podíamos ser amigas.

Ela saiu dali, deixando a Victória pensativa.

Algum tempo depois, a Lara foi limpar o gabinete do Martinho e aproveitou para falar com ele.

**Lara:** Queria perguntar uma coisa?

**Martinho:** Pergunta.

**Lara:** É verdade que foste... hum, foi, ontem à polícia por causa de um homem que morreu?

O Martinho olhou para ela.

**Martinho:** Foi. Suspeitam que eu ou outros que lá estavam, tenhamos matado o tal homem.

**Lara:** Estou a ver... mas isso é um absurdo. Nunca ias matar ninguém!

O Martinho sorriu-lhe.

**Martinho:** Obrigado por acreditares em mim.

Ele aproximou-se da Lara.

**Martinho:** Tenho de dizer uma coisa. - **disse ele.** - Eu estou apaixonado por ti.

A Lara ficou boquiaberta.

**Lara:** M-mas namoras com a Madilena...

**Martinho:** Já não a amo há muito tempo. Só namoro com ela... porque se tornou um hábito. Mas é de ti que eu gosto verdadeiramente.

**Lara:** Eu... também gosto de ti.

No momento, seguinte, o Martinho aproximou-se mais e eles beijaram-se. Mas de seguida, a Madilena entrou no gabinete sem bater à porta e viu aquela cena.

**Madilena:** Mas o que é isto?

O Martinho e a Lara separaram-se.

**Madilena:** Martinho! Estavas a trair-me!

**Martinho:** Lara, sai por favor. Tenho de falar com a Madilena.

**Lara:** Está bem.

A Lara saiu dali rapidamente.

**Martinho:** Madilena, temos de ter uma conversa séria.

**Madilena:** Claro que temos! Porque é que foste beijar a empregada da limpeza?

**Martinho:** Porque estou apaixonado por ela. **– respondeu ele, seriamente.**

**Madilena:** O quê? Estás maluco? Apaixonado pela empregada da limpeza?

**Martinho:** Sim. É da Lara que eu gosto. Quero terminar o nosso namoro. - **disse ele.**

**Madilena:** Não, nem pensar! - **disse ela.** - Eu perdoo-te a traição, Martinho.

**Martinho:** Não quero que me perdoes. Quero acabar tudo.

**Madilena:** Mas eu não quero!

**Martinho:** Mas numa relação, as duas pessoas têm de ficar juntas se quiserem. Eu não quero, por isso está tudo acabado entre nós.

**Madilena:** Que raiva! Como é que me podes trocar por ela?! **– perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Martinho:** Desculpa, mas eu não mando nos meus sentimentos. Agora, por favor, vai-te embora.

**Madilena:** E deixo de trabalhar aqui, não é? Vais despedir-me?

**Martinho:** Não. Isso são assuntos de trabalho. Se quiseres, podes ficar aqui na empresa a trabalhar.

A Madilena saiu do gabinete, furiosa.

**Madilena (pensando):** Vou ficar cá e fazer a vida deles num inferno!

Na estalagem, a Slayra entrou na cozinha, onde a dona Glorita estava a começar a preparar o almoço.

**Slayra:** Tia, eu queria falar consigo.

**Glorita:** Sobre o quê?

**Slayra:** Sobre o seu segredo.

A Glorita virou-se para ela, aborrecida.

**Glorita:** Eu não tenho segredo nenhum!

**Slayra:** Eu não acredito que tenha um segredo tenebroso ou algo assim, mas o Abacácio ou lá como era o nome dele, sabia os segredos das pessoas para as poder chantagear. Logo, ele tem de ter descoberto alguma coisa sobre si. - **disse ela.** - E pode confiar em mim. Conte-me.

A Glorita pareceu indecisa por uns segundos, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

**Glorita:** Está bem. Vou contar-te.

**Slayra:** Então diga.

**Glorita:** O meu segredo não é nada malvado nem parecido... aliás, há muita gente que o sabe, mas a Lara não sabe...

**Slayra:** A Lara?

**Glorita:** Sim. O único segredo que nunca revelei é sobre ela. Ela pensa que é minha filha biológica, mas não é.

A Slayra abriu a boca de espanto.

**Slayra:** Não é?

**Glorita:** Não. Ela foi abandonada pelos pais ainda bebé. Deixaram-na à porta do orfanato. Eu nessa altura andava a ajudar o orfanato e fui a primeira a vê-la. Tivemos logo uma conexão especial. E pronto, andei para a frente com a papelada e adoptei a Lara, mas nunca tive coragem para lhe dizer que não sou a mãe verdadeira dela.

**Slayra:** Mãe não é só aquela que tem o filho, mas sim quem cria. Tenho a certeza de que se contar à Lara, ela vai pensar da mesma maneira.

**Glorita:** Não sei... tenho medo que ela queira procurar os pais verdadeiros.

**Slayra:** Também é possível... mas mesmo que os encontre, ela nunca a vai deixar nem nada disso, tia.

A Glorita permaneceu calada e pensativa.

**Slayra:** Vá, não fique assim. Foi por isso que o Abacácio a chantageou?

**Glorita:** Foi. Mas claro que eu não cedi. Ele pediu imenso dinheiro para não dizer nada. Eu nem tenho todo esse dinheiro.

**Slayra:** E... não o matou, pois não?

**Glorita:** Que disparate! Achas que eu conseguia tirar a vida a alguém?

**Slayra:** Não, claro que não. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Bom, acho que deve contar à Lara que é adoptada, mas se não quiser, tudo bem. Eu vou guardar o seu segredo.

**Glorita:** Obrigada.

À hora de almoço, a Madilena foi a casa.

**Magda:** Então filha, tudo bem?

**Madilena:** Tudo péssimo! O Martinho acabou tudo comigo.

**Magda:** O quê? Não pode ser! Mas porque é que ele fez isso?

**Madilena:** Diz que se apaixonou pela empregada da limpeza.

**Magda:** Ele deve estar doido. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Filha, temos de fazer alguma coisa para os separar.

**Madilena:** E vamos fazer mesmo. Não vou deixar que o Martinho e aquela empregadazeca da limpeza se fiquem a rir de mim!

No dia seguinte, o Miguel desceu as escadas e foi até à recepção da estalagem.

**Miguel:** Bom dia. Queria avisar que daqui a três dias me vou embora.

**Slayra:** Mas já?

**Miguel:** Sim.

**Slayra:** Miguel... é por causa de mim que vais embora mais depressa?

O Miguel não lhe respondeu.

**Slayra:** Não vás!

**Miguel:** Não tenho porque ficar.

A Slayra saiu detrás do balcão e aproximou-se do Miguel.

**Slayra:** Vou sentir muito a tua falta.

**Miguel:** Não me parece...

Nesse momento, a Slayra aproximou-se mais dele e beijou-o. O Jil, que estava ali perto, ainda a arranjar o elevador, viu tudo e ficou muito triste.

**Miguel:** Slayra, o que foi isto? Disseste que não gostavas de mim e agora beijas-me?

**Slayra:** Eu... tens razão... desculpa... eu... tenho de... ir ver se está tudo bem na cozinha...

Ela saiu dali rapidamente.

**Miguel:** Slayra... - **o Miguel sorriu.** - Afinal ainda tenho uma hipótese! Yes!

A Lara chegou à empresa pouco depois da Madalena, mas mal a Lara entrou no gabinete da Victória, a Madilena estava à sua espera.

**Madilena:** Finalmente que chegou. Preciso que limpe o meu gabinete.

**Lara:** Claro, vou já.

**Madilena:** Tem de ser mesmo já. Aquilo está uma nojeira.

**Lara:** Mas... eu limpei-o ontem também.

**Madilena:** Não parece nada. Parece que o sujou ainda mais. **– disse ela, de modo altivo.**

**Victória:** Desculpe Madilena, mas não acha que está a exagerar?

**Madilena:** E quem pediu a sua opinião? Reduza-se à sua insignificância.

**Lara:** Olhe lá, ó pindérica. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Não fale assim com a Victória! Agora que já não é namorada do patrão, não pode tratar assim as pessoas!

**Madilena:** Eu trato-as como quiser!

**Lara:** A Victória tem um cargo equivalente ao seu! Não é mais do que ela!

**Victória:** Deixe estar, Lara...

**Lara:** Não deixo nada! Madilena, tem de respeitar os outros se quer que eles a respeitem a si!

**Madilena:** Era só o que me faltava! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Cale-se e venha mas é comigo!

A Lara seguiu a Madilena até ao gabinete dela e quando lá chegou, abriu a boca de espanto. Estava tudo virado do avesso, tudo cheio de pó e com papéis por todo o lado.

**Madilena:** Vê esta porcaria? Não limpou nada ontem!

**Lara:** Isto não estava assim. - **disse ela, perplexa.** - Espera lá. Foi você! Você desarrumou tudo de propósito para dizer mal do meu trabalho e ainda me fazer limpar tudo! Sua víbora!

A Lara saltou para cima da Madilena e as duas começaram a brigar violentamente. Entretanto, chegou o Martinho e separou-as.

**Martinho:** Mas o que é isto?!

**Madilena:** A culpa é dela!

**Lara:** Não é nada!

A Lara explicou a situação.

**Martinho:** Tu fizeste isso, Madilena?

**Madilena:** Claro que não!

**Martinho:** Eu conheço-te bem... fizeste sim, Madilena.

**Madilena:** Pronto! Fiz! Desarrumei tudo! Satisfeito?

**Martinho:** Não quero mais cenas destas aqui. - **disse ele.** - Madilena, estás despedida.

**Madilena:** O quê? Não!

Mas pouco depois, já estava na rua. Mais para a tarde, estava a Lara a limpar o gabinete da Victória, enquanto a Victória preenchia uns formulários, quando apareceu a Biatrix.

**Biatrix:** O meu marido está?

**Victória:** Boa tarde, Biatrix. Ele está no gabinete dele.

**Biatrix**: Óptimo. Vou entrar.

**Lara:** Bem, ao entrar aqui, sempre podia ter cumprimentado as pessoas. Que falta de educação. - **murmurou a Lara.**

A Biatrix virou-se para ela.

**Biatrix:** Esteja mas é calada. Empregadazeca de meia tigela.

**Victória:** Olhe Biatrix, não insulte a Lara, se faz favor.

**Biatrix:** Eu insulto quem eu quiser, ouviu? E você não seja sonsa! Pensa que eu não sei que tem um caso com o meu marido?

**Victória: **Eu não tenho caso nenhum com o Alfred!

**Biatrix: **Tem sim! Eu sei muito bem como é que olha para ele, sua lambisgóia!

**Victória: **Está a ofender-me! - **disse ela, levantando-se.**

**Biatrix: **É mesmo essa a ideia!

A Lara pôs-se à frente da Biatrix.

**Lara:** Olhe lá, você quer levar um murro nas trombas, é?

**Biatrix:** Não se meta, sua saloia!

Nesse momento, a Lara deu um soco com toda a força na cara da Biatrix e ela caiu para trás. Pouco depois, apareceram o Martinho e o Alfred.

**Alfred:** Mas o que é isto? Biatrix?

Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se.

**Martinho:** O que é que aconteceu?

**Lara:** Fui eu que...

A Victória interrompeu-a.

**Victória:** Eu dei um murro à Biatrix.

A Lara olhou surpreendida para a Victória.

**Biatrix:** Não foi nada a Victória, foi a empregada da limpeza! - **gritou ela.**

**Victória:** Não. Fui eu. Ela estava a acusar-me de ser tua amante, Alfred.

**Alfred:** O quê? Outra vez Biatrix? Mas tu és paranóica? **– perguntou ele, zangado.**

**Biatrix:** Não sou nada! Tu é que me andas a trair!

**Alfred:** Não ando, mas oxalá estivesse a trair-te, ao menos tinha o proveito! - **gritou ele.** - Tu és uma neurótica. Estou farto de ti! Quero o divórcio!

**Biatrix:** Eu já te disse que nunca te vou dar o divórcio! - **gritou ela, saindo dali rapidamente.**

**Alfred:** Peço desculpa. A Biatrix não está bem.

Ele voltou para o seu gabinete.

**Martinho:** Depois temos de falar, Victória.

O Martinho também saiu dali.

**Lara:** Porque mentiu?

**Victória:** Porque me defendeste. - **disse ela.** - Talvez tenhas razão... podemos ser amigas.

A Lara sorriu.

**Lara:** Ainda bem.

No dia seguinte, quando o Alfred chegou do almoço, não vinha muito contente.

**Victória:** Então Alfred, que cara é essa?

**Alfred:** A Biatrix mudou a fechadura de casa. Diz que só me deixa entrar se não pedir o divórcio.

**Victória:** E vais ceder?

**Alfred:** Não. Não quero viver mais com uma mulher como ela.

Ele foi para o gabinete e pouco depois a Lara apareceu.

**Lara:** Victória, posso limpar o gabinete?

A Victória pareceu não a ouvir.

**Lara:** Victória? Está a ouvir-me?

**Victória:** Hum? O que foi?

**Lara:** Estava a perguntar-lhe se podia limpar o gabinete, mas você parece muito pensativa. - **disse ela.** - Deve estar a pensar no Alfred.

A Victória ficou muito vermelha.

**Victória:** Que disparate! A que propósito é que diz uma coisa dessas?

**Lara:** Bom, ele é seu amigo e está com problemas no casamento...

**Victória:** Ah... sim, claro... pois, a mulher dele é do piorio. Vê lá que até lhe mudou a fechadura de casa.

**Lara:** Sabe, tive uma ideia para o Alfred se livrar dela. E claro que não é para a matar.

**Victória:** Que ideia é essa?

**Lara:** Bom, a Biatrix foi chamada à polícia, como aliás o Martinho, a Madilena e até a minha mãe. - **disse ela.** - No caso da minha mãe claro que foi engano e no caso do Martinho de certeza que também, mas supostamente, todos eles deviam ter um segredo e o homem que morreu ia chantageá-los.

**Victória:** E?

**Lara:** E... bom o Alfred não ia fazer nada disto... mas a Victória podia fazer... sim. Investigue a fundo o passado da Biatrix e veja se ela tem algum segredo tenebroso, percebe?

**Victória:** Ah, estou a ver. Depois confronto-a com o segredo e digo que ela tem de dar o divórcio ao Alfred ou eu revelo-o.

**Lara:** Bem... basicamente é chantagem, mas...

**Victória:** Até é boa ideia. Vou fazer isso!

Entretanto, na estalagem, o Miguel tinha ido para o pé da Slayra.

**Miguel:** Não achas que temos de falar?

**Slayra:** Agora não, Miguel. - **disse ela.** - Eu ainda estou confusa.

**Miguel:** E achas que eu não estou? Então primeiro dizes que não gostas de mim, mas depois beijas-me. O que é que eu hei-de pensar?

**Slayra:** Olha, não sei, mas gostava que me fizesses um favor.

**Miguel:** Claro. Diz.

**Slayra:** Bom, a tua família tem dinheiro e tal, por isso, gostava que visses o que consegues descobrir sobre o Russ, o hospede aqui da estalagem.

**Miguel:** Mas para quê?

**Slayra:** Ora, ele foi chantageado pelo Abacácio. Deve ter um segredo qualquer e eu quero descobrir qual é.

**Miguel:** Continuas metediça e curiosa, mas eu vou fazer-te a vontade.

**Slayra:** Obrigada Miguel.

Entretanto, na esquadra, a Inspectora Jane analisava a informação que tinha recebido.

Jane: Aparentemente, quase todos têm uma vida sem problemas com a polícia. A única com quem tenho de falar novamente é a tal Biatrix Aventura. Essa tem um passado que meteu a policia... hum... tenho de a interrogar novamente. Agora é a suspeita número um.

Entretanto, de volta à estalagem.

**Glorita:** Jil, não podes estar a falar a sério!

**Jil:** Estou sim. Eu vou-me embora.

**Glorita:** Mas porquê? Não gostas de trabalhar aqui?

**Jil:** Gosto e agradeço ter-me dado o emprego e tudo... mas acho que está na altura de partir...

Entretanto, a Slayra aproximou-se.

**Slayra:** O que se passa?

**Glorita:** Vê lá tu que o Jil se quer ir embora!

**Slayra:** Jil... dona Glorita, por favor, deixe-nos falar a sós.

**Glorita:** Hum... está bem.

A dona Glorita saiu dali.

**Slayra:** Jil, é por causa de mim que te queres ir embora?

**Jil:** Não...

**Slayra:** Diz a verdade, Jil.

**Jil:** Está bem. É por causa de ti, sim. Não suporto ver-te com o Miguel. Vocês namoram, não namoram? Vi-vos a beijarem-se.

**Slayra:** Foi... só um beijo.

**Jil:** Então, não namoram?

**Slayra:** Não.

O Jil pareceu um pouco mais animado.

**Jil:** Slayra... diz-me... eu tenho alguma hipótese contigo?

A Slayra pensou rapidamente que não, mas depois lembrou-se que, se dissesse não, o mais provável era o Jil ir-se embora de vez e ela não queria isso.

**Slayra:** Tens Jil... por isso, não te vás embora.

**Jil:** Eu... claro que não vou!

Ele abraçou a Slayra com força.

**Jil:** Adoro-te.

**Slayra:** Ah... que bom... - **disse ela, atrapalhada.**

À noite, o Diogo foi até à estalagem.

**Diogo:** Olá, boa noite.

**Slayra:** Olá Diogo.

**Diogo:** Vinha à procura da Lara.

**Slayra:** Ela não está.

**Diogo:** Não está?

**Slayra:** Não. Saiu.

**Diogo:** Oh... que pena... - **disse ele, desanimado.**

**Slayra:** Olha Diogo... acho que tu não sabes... mas a Lara já arranjou um namorado.

**Diogo:** A Lara o quê?!

**Slayra:** Sim. Ela namora o patrão, o Martinho Telhas. **– explicou ela.**

**Diogo:** Não pode ser! Eu é que gosto dela!

**Slayra:** Infelizmente, ela gosta do Martinho...

**Diogo:** Bolas. - **disse ele, triste.** - A minha vida está acabada.

**Slayra:** Não digas isso. - **disse ela, tentando animá-lo.** - Quem sabe, eles podem terminar o namoro. E além disso, podes continuar a lutar por ela. Mostra-lhe que a amas, rapaz.

**Diogo:** Sim... tens razão! Eu vou fazer isso! Obrigado.

E foi-se embora.

**E termina assim mais um capítulo. A Biatrix anda a causar problemas e é agora a suspeita número um de ter matado o Abacácio. E a Madilena perdeu o Martinho para a Lara. Será que o namoro vai durar? Para ficarem a saber isto e outras coisas, não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	5. Irmãos?

**Capítulo 5: Irmãos?**

No dia seguinte, a Biatrix foi chamada para interrogatório.

**Biatrix:** O que quer de mim desta vez? Já lhe disse tudo o que sabia.

**Jane:** Sobre o crime? Talvez. Sobre a sua vida passada? Não me disse nada e eu descobri por mim própria.

**Biatrix:** O que é que quer dizer com isso?

**Jane:** Estou a falar de há quinze anos atrás. Quando você fez uma sociedade com um tio seu, Aníbal Hermenegildo e, aparentemente, alguém fez um desfalque na sociedade e roubou o dinheiro todo.

**Biatrix:** Bom... foi verdade. Roubaram-nos e daí?

**Jane:** Ora bem, você e o seu tio eram os únicos a ter acesso ao dinheiro.

**Biatrix:** Ora, o que não falta por aí são bandidos profissionais que conseguem aceder às contas e coisas assim. **– defendeu-se ele.**

**Jane:** O seu tio morreu pouco depois, de um ataque cardíaco e parece que viveu muito mal os seus últimos dias, na extrema pobreza, enquanto que, depois do desfalque, quando a sociedade foi dissolvida, você mudou de cidade e comprou uma casa. Com que dinheiro, pergunto eu.

**Biatrix:** Ora, com as minhas economias, claro.

**Jane:** Não se conseguiu provar quem tinha feito o desfalque mas, noventa por cento do capital da sociedade era do seu tio, que pôs lá tudo o que tinha.

**Biatrix:** E daí? Ele quis ser o sócio maioritário e pronto.

**Jane:** Diga-me... não foi você que fez o desfalque?

**Biatrix:** Eu? Claro que não! **- disse ela, zangada.** - Eu não faria isso!

**Jane:** Sabe... se o tal Abacácio tivesse provas do que você tinha feito... seria um bom motivo para o ter matado.

**Biatrix:** Mas não o matei! Agora deixe-me em paz!

Entretanto, na casa da Magda...

**Madilena:** Espero que ninguém descubra o meu segredo. É tão embaraçoso.

**Magda:** Preocupe-se mas é em recuperar o Martinho.

**Madilena:** Ele expulsou-me da empresa, mamã. Agora não posso fazer nada.

**Magda:** Vá à luta, filha! Não pode deixar que um partido tão bom como o Martinho lhe escape por entre os dedos.

**Madilena:** Está bem. Vou pensar nalguma coisa para os separar.

A Madilena saiu da sala e pouco depois a Magda chamou o Ciprino.

**Ciprino:** O que foi, minha senhora?

**Magda:** Preciso que faças uma coisa.

**Ciprino:** Diga.

**Magda:** Quero que investigues essa tal... Lara ou Laura ou lá como se chama. A empregada da limpeza da empresa do Martinho. Investiga-a, ouviste?

**Ciprino:** Mas o que quer saber concretamente?

**Magda:** Tudo. Com quem vive e onde. Como é que ela é e principalmente, as suas fraquezas e segredos.

**Ciprino:** Tudo bem. Vou tratar disso.

Algum tempo depois, o Miguel foi ter com a Slayra.

**Miguel:** Tenho novidades.

**Slayra:** A sério?

**Miguel:** Sim. Descobri umas coisas sobre o Russ.

**Slayra:** Conta-me tudo.

**Miguel:** Ora bem, ao que parece há uns anos, ele estava a visitar um museu e ficou para trás a ver umas peças raras. O que acontece é que mais tarde, veio a dar-se pela falta de uma dessas peças. As câmaras não estavam a funcionar naquela ala, por isso não deu para ver quem as tinha roubado.

**Slayra:** Hum... pode ter sido o Russ...

**Miguel:** Também pensaram assim. Ele foi investigado e tal, mas não encontraram a peça rara na posse dele, nem na posse de ninguém.

**Slayra:** Claro que ele pode estar inocente, mas cá para mim... hum... parece-me que ele roubou mesmo a peça e o Abacácio foi fazer chantagem com ele.

**Miguel:** Mas achas que ele ia ceder assim?

**Slayra:** Assim sem mais nem menos, só por desconfianças, não. Mas se o Abacácio tivesse provas...

**Miguel:** Será que tinha?

**Slayra:** Talvez... não posso afirmar com toda a certeza, mas talvez...

Na empresa Telhas e Companhia, a Lara tinha ido limpar o gabinete do Martinho, mas em vez disso tinham acabado por ser beijar. Entretanto, a Victória bateu à porta.

**Martinho:** Que chatice interromper-nos agora. - **disse ele.** - Entre.

A Victória entrou, trazendo alguma papelada.

**Victória:** Preciso da tua assinatura aqui nestes documentos, Martinho.

**Martinho:** Ok. - **disse ele, sentando-se e começando a assinar.**

A Victória aproximou-se mais da Lara e falou baixinho.

**Victória:** Estive a pensar no que me disseste, mas vai ser muito difícil descobrir alguma coisa sobre esse tal segredo da Biatrix. Nem sei onde procurar.

**Lara:** Bom... pode haver alguma pista na casa dela.

**Victória:** Está bem. Mas como é que eu vou fazer para lá entrar?

**Lara:** Pode fazer com que o Alfred a convide para ir lá a casa.

**Victória:** ¬¬ Claro e depois a Biatrix vê-me lá e fica histérica. Além disso, mesmo que ela não esteja em casa, como é que eu vou procurar alguma coisa sem o Alfred ver?

**Lara:** Se calhar é melhor contar-lhe tudo...

**Victória:** Oh, o Alfred é muito boa pessoa. Não alinha nestas coisas.

**Lara:** Então, só estou a ver uma solução.

**Victória:** Qual?

**Lara:** Bom... tem de roubar as chaves de casa ao Alfred e ir lá a casa enquanto a Biatrix não estiver. **– sugeriu ela.**

**Victória:** Isso é arriscado.

**Lara:** É a única solução.

**Martinho:** Pronto, já está tudo assinado. **– disse ele.**

**Victória:** Muito bem. Obrigada. Com licença.

A Victória saiu.

**Lara:** Martinho?

**Martinho:** Sim.

**Lara:** Se tivesses algum segredo... contavas-me, não contavas?

O Martinho não respondeu logo.

**Martinho:** C-claro que contava.

Quando a Lara chegou do trabalho, deparou-se com a estalagem cheia de ramos de flores.

**Lara:** Mas o que é isto?

**Glorita:** Filha, vieram entregar estas flores e são todas para ti.

**Lara:** Para mim? Mas quem é que as enviou?

**Slayra:** Bem... eu tenho uma ideia de quem seja... mas todas elas têm cartões.

A Lara pegou num dos cartões e leu-o.

**Lara:** Não acredito... **– disse ela, perplexa.**

**Slayra:** Foi o Diogo, não foi?

**Lara:** Foi.

**Glorita:** Ah, mas o rapaz deve estar doido. A que propósito é que ele mandou tantas flores?

**Slayra:** Ora, não se vê logo que o Diogo está apanhadinho pela Lara?

**Lara:** Mas eu namoro com o Martinho...

**Slayra:** Mas o rapaz até gosta de ti, Lara. Devias aproveitar.

**Lara:** Que parvoíce, Slayra. Eu gosto é do Martinho. Vou ter de falar com o Diogo amanhã...

No dia seguinte, a Madilena apareceu na empresa.

**Victória:** Madilena, o que está aqui a fazer? - **perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**Madilena:** Vim falar com o Martinho.

**Victória:** Acho que ele não a quer receber...

**Madilena:** Mas eu falo com ele na mesma!

Ela passou de rompante e entrou no gabinete do Martinho.

**Martinho:** Madilena, o que fazes aqui?

**Madilena:** Vim falar contigo! Não podes terminar o nosso namoro assim!

**Martinho:** Já disse que está tudo acabado entre nós.

**Madilena:** Mas o tempo que passámos juntos, não significou nada para ti?

**Martinho:** Significou... mas terminou. Agora quero andar com a minha vida para a frente.

**Madilena:** E eu? O que é que eu faço com a minha vida?

**Martinho:** Também tens de andar com a tua vida para a frente... mas sem mim.

**Madilena:** Estupor! Quer dizer, durante um tempo servi para ti e agora deitas-me fora como se eu fosse lixo?!

**Martinho:** Chega! Sai já daqui ou mando o segurança tirar-te daqui à força!

A Madilena saiu da empresa e foi andando pelas ruas. Sem dar por isso, chegou ao parque da cidade e sentou-se num dos bancos. Começou a chorar.

**Madilena (pensando):** Porque é que isto tinha de me acontecer? Tudo bem que eu gostava do dinheiro que o Martinho tem... mas estávamos juntos há algum tempo e eu já gostava do Martinho... acho que se tivéssemos casado... até conseguiríamos ser felizes... mas a estúpida da Lara veio pôr-se no caminho... e o Martinho não quer saber mais de mim.

A Madilena continuou a chorar. O Miguel, que ia a passar, tirando algumas fotografias ao parque, viu a Madilena e aproximou-se dela.

**Miguel:** A senhora está bem?

**Madilena:** Estou. Deixe-me sozinha. **– disse ela, bruscamente.**

**Miguel:** Tem a certeza? Pode precisar de alguma coisa.

**Madilena:** Não preciso de nada.

O Miguel estendeu-lhe um lenço.

**Miguel:** Enxugue as lágrimas. Não chore mais. De certeza que, o que quer que seja que a esteja a atormentar, vai passar.

**Madilena:** Não me parece...

**Miguel:** Se quiser desabafar...

**Madilena:** Está parvo ou quê? Eu mal o conheço! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Agradeço por ter parado para ver se estava tudo bem... mas agora pode ir-se embora...

**Miguel:** Tudo bem. As melhoras para si.

O Miguel afastou-se.

À hora de almoço, a Victória aproveitou que o Alfred não ia almoçar a casa e tirou-lhe, discretamente, as chaves de casa da pasta. Segundo o Alfred, a Biatrix tinha ido passar o dia a casa da sua mãe.

A Victória chegou ao apartamento do Alfred, abriu a porta e começou a procurar, a ver se encontrava alguma coisa que pudesse, de alguma maneira, apontar para o segredo da Biatrix. Mas depois de algum tempo à procura, não encontrou nada de especial.

**Victória (pensando):** Bolas... tive este trabalho todo para nada...

Desiludida, ela foi almoçar e depois voltou à empresa. Por essa altura, o Ciprino estava a entrar na sala de refeições da casa da Magda.

**Magda:** Então, já tem as informações que eu pedi?

**Ciprino:** Sim. Aparentemente, a tal Lara vive com a mãe, que eu descobri ser mãe adoptiva. A tal senhora tem uma estalagem. Pelo que consegui recolher, a tal Lara é uma pessoa bem vista pelas pessoas, trabalhadora e tudo o mais.

**Magda:** E segredos? Tem segredos?

**Ciprino:** Que eu saiba, não há nada que a pessoa incriminar de alguma forma ou que faça com que se possa fazer chantagem com ela... mas...

**Magda:** Mas?

**Ciprino:** Eu descobri... bom... a Lara é... a rapariga...

**Magda:** Qual rapariga?

**Ciprino:** A Lara é a rapariga que foi deixada para adopção.

A Magda ficou pálida.

**Magda:** Ela é... é?

**Ciprino:** Sim, é ela.

**Magda:** Oh meu Deus! Então ela está bem viva... e... oh não! Ela está a namorar com o Martinho!

**Ciprino:** Mas isso quer dizer...

**Magda:** Sim. Eles são irmãos e não sabem. E estão a namorar... agora é que eu tenho mesmo de acabar com o romance deles, antes que isto dê em tragédia.

Entretanto, na estalagem, a Slayra tinha ido fazer uma limpeza a fundo ao quarto onde estivera o Abacácio.

**Slayra:** Bom, ao trabalho!

Ela começou a limpar tudo, mas quando limpou debaixo da cama, encontrou um pequeno papel amarrotado. Leu o que lá estava e ficou de boca aberta.

**Slayra:** Oh... é uma conta de um banco e a combinação para a poder aceder... deve ser do Abacácio... pode ter informações importantes... tenho de ir lá ver!

No dia seguinte, a Lara foi dar uma volta com o Diogo, para falar com ele sobre as flores e os sentimentos dele. Entretanto, o Ciprino andava a segui-los, com uma máquina fotográfica.

**Lara:** Temos mesmo de falar, Diogo.

**Diogo:** Sim. Começo eu ou começas tu?

**Lara:** Eu. É assim Diogo, sei como te sentes em relação a mim, mas eu namoro com o Martinho, percebes?

**Diogo:** Eu sei que namoras com ele. Mas isso não muda os meus sentimentos por ti.

**Lara:** Eu sei, mas tens de tentar esquecer-me. Eu estou noutra, Diogo.

**Diogo:** Mas...

**Lara:** Nada de mas, Diogo. Tem mesmo de ser assim. - **disse ela, inflexível.**

**Diogo:** Não me podes pedir que te esqueça assim de um momento para o outro. Já te amo há imenso tempo. Não sabes o quanto me arrependo de não me ter declarado antes de começares a namorar com o tal Martinho.

A Lara permaneceu calada, sem saber bem o que dizer.

**Diogo:** Mas pronto... se é que tu queres, vou tentar esquecer-te. Mas antes disso...

Ele aproximou-se rapidamente da Lara e beijou-a. Nesse momento, o Ciprino tirou várias fotografias. A Lara afastou-se bruscamente.

**Lara:** Diogo!

**Diogo:** Desculpa... não volta a acontecer.

Ele saiu dali rapidamente.

**Lara:** Mas que raio de situação. - **disse ela, meio confusa.**

O Ciprino estava contente.

**Ciprino (pensando):** Pronto, agora e só mandar estas fotos ao Martinho e puf, ele deixa a Lara.

E logo de seguida, ele revelou as fotografias e enviou-as ao Martinho.

Enquanto isso, a Madilena resolveu ter uma conversa importante com a sua mãe, a Magda.

**Magda:** De que quer falar, filha? Já conseguiu reconquistar o Martinho?

**Madilena:** Não.

**Magda:** Hum... já arranjou outro pretendente, foi?

**Madilena:** Não mamã, nada disso.

**Magda:** Então, de que quer falar afinal?

**Madilena:** Estou farta. **- disse ela.** - Estou farta de esquemas para voltarmos a ficar ricas, de estar sempre a fingir... estou farta!

**Magda:** Isso passa filha. Quando tiver uma conta bancária enorme vai ver que valeu a pena ter-se esforçado.

**Madilena:** Mas eu não quero saber de ter uma grande conta bancária! Quero viver honestamente! Vou arranjar um emprego e fazer uma vida normal como as outras pessoas.

**Magda:** Não pode fazer isso. Nós precisamos de dinheiro!

**Madilena:** O que recebemos pela renda dos terrenos, chega bem. Se a mamã, não comprar vestidos, maquilhagem e tudo o mais em exagero, o dinheiro chega.

**Magda:** Mas eu quero ter os meus luxos!

**Madilena:** E eu quero ter uma vida normal! **– gritou ela.**

**Magda:** Mas você é minha filha e tem de fazer o que eu mando!

**Madilena:** E quer que eu tenha um futuro a enganar os outros, é?

**Magda:** Se isso significar que eu fico com todos os luxos, sim.

A Madilena abanou a cabeça, exasperada.

**Madilena:** A mamã só pensa em você!

**Magda:** Claro, primeiro eu e depois os outros.

**Madilena:** Mas eu sou sua filha! Devia pensar no meu bem-estar, não?

**Magda:** E estou a pensar no seu bem-estar quando tiver uma conta bancária grande. Aí é que estará bem.

Madilena: Mas eu recuso-me a voltar a enganar alguém para obter dinheiro.

**Magda:** Ai sim? Pois bem... então, quero-a fora da minha casa, já!

**Madilena:** O quê? Está a pôr-me na rua?

**Magda:** Estou. Não quer ajudar-me a ficar rica também, então não preciso de si! Rua!

**Madilena:** Não me pode pôr para fora assim. A casa também é minha!

**Magda:** Não, não é. Está em meu nome. Os terrenos estão em meu nome também. Só passavam para o seu nome quando eu morrer, mas agora, nem sei se lhe deixo alguma coisa. Agora vá arrumar as suas malas e vá-se embora de uma vez!

A Madilena foi até ao seu quarto e pôs o essencial numa mala.

**Magda:** E pronto, rua daqui!

**Madilena:** Como é que pode ser assim? - **perguntou ela**. - Eu... sempre a apoiei. E agora, manda-me embora.

**Magda:** E já vai tarde. Não preciso de si.

E fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Entretanto, a Slayra tinha ido ao banco. Foi recebida pelo funcionário Júlio Barradas.

**Slayra:** Bom dia. Eu queria levantar o que está no cofre 1929394, se faz favor.

**Júlio Barradas**: Tem a combinação?

**Slayra:** Sim. Aqui está.

O Júlio levou a Slayra até um cofre, abriu-o e tirou de lá um monte de papelada.

**Júlio Barradas:** Tem aqui dinheiro também. Quer levá-lo?

**Slayra:** Ah, não. Só a papelada. Obrigada.

A Slayra saiu rapidamente do banco. Não tinha querido ficar com o dinheiro porque não era nenhuma ladra. Só queria mesmo saber os segredos para desvendar quem tinha matado o Abacácio.

Ela regressou à estalagem e fechou-se no seu quarto a ler a papelada que tinha trazido. Foi abrindo a boca de espanto ao ler os segredos das pessoas chantageadas. Cada um era pior que o outro e o segredo da Glorita era o mais inofensivo.

**Slayra (pensando):** Mas segundo esta papelada... e os documentos todos... a Lara e o Martinho são... irmãos?

A Slayra correu rapidamente até à cozinha, onde estava a Glorita e contou-lhe o que tinha descoberto sobre o Martinho e a Lara.

**Glorita:** Irmãos? Ai credo! Então estão a cometer incesto!

**Slayra:** Pois é. Que azar, terem gostado logo um do outro.

**Glorita:** Temos de os separar! Custe o que custar!

A Lara foi trabalhar para a empresa e o Martinho chamou-a ao seu gabinete.

**Lara:** O que foi, Martinho?

**Martinho:** Quero que me expliques o que significa isto. - **disse ele, estendendo-lhe as fotografias da Lara e do Diogo a beijarem-se.**

**Lara:** Mas... quem é que tirou estas fotografias?

**Martinho:** Vieram entregar-mas, mas não disseram de quem era. - **respondeu ele.** - Agora, explica-me o que se passou.

O Martinho parecia bastante zangado.

**Lara:** Bom, isto passou-se hoje de manhã. O rapaz chama-se Diogo, vive perto de mim e é meu amigo.

**Martinho:** Amigo? Não parece que um beijo na boca seja algo que dês aos teus amigos.

**Lara:** Deixa-me explicar! O Diogo declarou-se a mim, mas eu disse que não queria nada com ele, porque gosto é de ti.

**Martinho:** E o beijo?

**Lara:** Ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. Foi ele e não eu. E eu afastei-me logo. - **disse ela**. - Olha aqui, vês? Ele está a beijar-me, mas eu estou a tentar empurrá-lo.

**Martinho:** Hum... parece que sim...

**Lara:** Acredita em mim. - **disse ela.** - Eu gosto de ti.

O Martinho pareceu menos tenso.

**Martinho:** Está bem, eu acredito em ti.

**Lara:** Mas... quem terá tirado as fotos? E depois ainda as enviaram...

**Martinho:** Hum... suponho que até possa ter sido obra da Madilena...

**Lara:** Ah, aquela víbora! Pois, deve ter sido ela. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Mas não conseguiu o que quis. Não vamos ficar separados, pois não?

**Martinho:** Claro que não.

Mais tarde, por volta das sete da noite, a Lara voltou para a estalagem.

**Glorita:** Então filha, como foi o trabalho?

**Lara:** Foi normal. Mas nem sabes o que aconteceu.

A Slayra também estava ali e ficou a ouvir a Lara a contar o que se tinha passado.

**Glorita:** Ah... e não se zangaram?

**Lara:** Não. Está tudo bem entre mim e o Martinho.

**Slayra:** Hum... Lara, não achas que se calhar era melhor dares uma hipótese ao Diogo? Ele gosta muito de ti.

**Glorita:** Pois. Eu gostava muito que namorasses com o Diogo. Porque é que não deixas o tal Martinho?

**Lara:** Ora, não vou deixar o Martinho, porque gosto dele. - **disse ela.** - Bom, agora vou trocar de roupa e venho já ajudar-vos a tratar dos jantares.

A Lara saiu dali.

**Slayra:** Bem, parece que o namoro deles está firme.

**Glorita:** Mas não pode ser...

**Slayra:** Tia, acho melhor contar tudo à Lara, antes que seja tarde demais.

Nesse momento, a Madilena apareceu na estalagem. Tinha um ar desguedelhado e trazia na mão um saco de plástico com algumas coisas.

**Slayra:** Boa tarde.

**Madilena:** Eu queria um quarto.

**Slayra:** Claro. Preciso dos seus documentos.

**Madilena:** Eu... hum... não os tenho comigo... roubaram-mos.

Nesse momento, o Miguel vinha a descer as escadas.

**Glorita:** Roubaram-lhe os documentos?

**Madilena:** Eu saí de casa hoje. Trazia comigo uma mala com as minhas coisas. Mas depois apareceu um ladrão e tentou levar-me a mala. Ela abriu-se e caíram algumas das minhas coisas, mas o ladrão levou a mala e as outras coisas. Só fiquei com o que está dentro deste saco...

**Slayra:** Mas espere lá, assim não tem dinheiro para pagar a conta da estadia, pois não?

**Madilena:** B-bem... não...

**Slayra:** Então não pode ficar aqui. Desculpe.

**Glorita:** Ó Slayra, temos de ser caridosas. - **disse ela.** - Bem, se não tem dinheiro, eu deixo-a a ficar de graça por uma ou duas noites.

**Madilena:** A sério? Obrigada!

O Miguel já tinha descido as escadas. Nesse momento, apareceu a Lara e viu a Madilena.

**Lara:** O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Madilena?

A Madilena encarou a Lara.

**Madilena:** E tu?

**Lara:** Esta estalagem é da minha mãe.

**Glorita:** Já se conhecem?

**Lara:** Ela era a ex-namorada do Martinho. Tratou-me sempre mal. E tenho a certeza de que foi ela que tirou as fotografias e as enviou ao Martinho.

**Madilena:** Que fotografias?

**Lara:** Não te faças de sonsa!

**Glorita:** Olha, se tu fizeste assim tanto mal à minha filha, não te posso deixar ficar aqui sem pagar. - **disse ela.** - Tens de ir embora.

**Madilena:** Mas eu não tenho para onde ir...

**Lara:** Ai não? Saíste de casa foi? E não tens dinheiro? Paciência! Não tens dinheiro, então põe-te fora daqui. Já!

Nesse momento, o Miguel aproximou-se e pôs-se perto da Madilena.

**Miguel:** Eu pago a estadia dela.

As quatro ficaram a olhar para ele, espantadas.

**Madilena:** Tu és o rapaz do parque...

**Slayra:** Ó Miguel, mas tu estás maluco ou quê?

**Miguel:** Eu faço o que quiser com o meu dinheiro. - **disse ele.** - Ela está a precisar de um lugar para ficar e não me importa o que ela fez ou deixou de fazer contra a Lara. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Slayra, dá cá a chave para um quarto para esta rapariga.

A Slayra olhou para a dona Glorita, mas ela encolheu os ombros e a Slayra deu uma chave ao Miguel.

**Miguel:** Anda eu levo-te ao quarto.

O Miguel e a Madilena subiram as escadas juntos.

**Lara:** Não acredito nisto. Deve estar maluco!

**Slayra:** Não sei o que lhe deu...

**Glorita:** O rapaz deve ser muito caridoso...

**Lara:** E agora vou ter de gramar a Madilena. Que raiva! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Slayra (pensando):** Que estranho. Porque é que o Miguel fez isto?

**E assim termina o capítulo. A Madilena agora está na estalagem e o Miguel ajudou-a, para espanto de todos. A Slayra já sabe o segredo de cada um dos sete suspeitos e parece que a Lara e o Martinho são irmãos. Mas como é isso possível? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber mais coisas.**


	6. A Segunda Morte

**Capítulo 6: A Segunda Morte**

No dia seguinte, a Slayra tomou uma decisão. Ia descobrir quem é que afinal tinha matado o Abacácio. Ia confrontar os suspeitos para ver como eles reagiam e tentar saber quem tinha matado o Abacácio. E já agora, ia revelar ao Miguel o segredo da Madilena, para ver se ele a punha dali para fora e não lhe pagava a estadia.

Enquanto pensava nisto, o Miguel desceu as escadas.

**Miguel:** Bom dia.

**Slayra:** Ah... bom dia, Miguel.

**Miguel:** Olha, fazes-me um favor?

**Slayra:** Ah, claro.

**Miguel:** Preciso que a minha máquina seja arranjada. É que agora liga-se sozinha e começa a filmar ou tirar fotografias sozinha. Como tu conheces a cidade melhor, deves saber de um bom lugar para a mandar arranjar. - **disse ele.** - Eu não posso ir a lado nenhum. Tenho andado a apoiar a coitada da Madilena. Ah, já agora, leva-nos o pequeno-almoço ao quarto dela, ok?

O Miguel voltou costas e subiu as escadas. A Slayra ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Slayra (pensando):** Que descaramento! Quer dizer, diz que gosta de mim e agora anda a apoiar aquela parvalhona! E quer que eu vá mandar arranjar a máquina e lhe leve o pequeno-almoço ao quarto. Eu devia era mandar a máquina para o lixo e deixá-los morrer à fome! Mas... não posso fazer isso...

A Slayra foi até ao seu quarto e deixou a máquina fotográfica numa prateleira.

**Slayra (pensando):** Pronto, ficas aqui... durante vários dias. Vou dizer ao Miguel que o arranjo demora. É bem feito para ele. E vou arranjar o pior pequeno-almoço de sempre para lhes levar.

A Slayra foi até à cozinha e preparou ovos mexidos esturricados, sumo de laranja com imensas grainhas, pão do dia anterior, queijo malcheiroso e outras coisas que não iam muito bem com um pequeno-almoço.

Ela subiu até ao quarto da Madilena e bateu à porta. O Miguel abriu a porta.

**Miguel:** Obrigado. - **disse ele, pegando na bandeja de comida e nem olhando com grande atenção.**

**Slayra:** Preciso de falar contigo e com a Madilena também.

**Miguel:** Hum... entra então.

A Slayra entrou no quarto. A Madilena estava sentada numa cadeira.

**Slayra:** Miguel, tu não devias confiar nesta rapariga.

**Miguel:** Porquê?

**Slayra:** Ela é uma das pessoas suspeitas de ter matado o Abacácio! **– gritou ela.**

**Madilena:** Mas eu não matei ninguém!

**Miguel:** Slayra, estás a acusar a Madilena sem mais nem menos.

**Slayra**: Eu estou apenas e só a dizer um facto. Ela é suspeita de ter matado um homem. E além disso, esconde um segredo.

**Miguel:** Todos temos segredos. - **disse ele.**

**Slayra:** Pois, temos. Mas ela não te contou o dela, pois não?

**Miguel:** Nem tinha de contar. - **disse ele.** - Deve ser pessoal.

**Madilena:** É sim. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Slayra:** Mas é um motivo para um crime. - **disse ela.** - E eu sei qual é o teu segredo!

**Madilena:** Não sabes nada! Estás a mentir!

**Slayra:** Sei sim. Sei que antes de começares a namorar com o Martinho, na altura em que a tua família estava a passar por dificuldades, tu foste stripper!

A Madilena ficou vermelha de vergonha.

**Madilena:** N-não tens nada a ver com isso! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Não tinhas o direito de estares a contar isto ao Miguel!

**Slayra:** Eu faço o que quiser. Vim só desmascarar-te.

**Miguel:** Chega! - **gritou ele, zangado.** - Slayra, vai-te embora.

**Slayra:** Mas...

**Miguel:** Vai! Sai daqui! - **gritou ele.**

A Slayra saiu do quarto e o Miguel fechou a porta. Nesse momento, a Madilena tinha começado a chorar.

**Madilena:** Ela não tinha o direito...

**Miguel:** Calma. Toma um lenço.

**Madilena:** Obrigada.

Ambos ficaram calados por uns segundos.

**Miguel:** Queres falar sobre o que a Slayra disse?

**Madilena:** Não sei como é que ela descobriu... mas pronto, é verdade. Numa altura em que a minha família estava a passar dificuldades... tive de arranjar um emprego e... pronto, estava a precisar de dinheiro...

**Miguel:** E tiveste de fazer striptease...

**Madilena:** Sim...

**Miguel:** Eu compreendo. - **disse ele.** - Não tens de ter vergonha disso. Fizeste isso porque estavas a precisar.

Ela pareceu mais animada.

**Madilena:** Obrigada. Tu és muito simpático. Não sei como te hei-de agradecer.

**Miguel:** Eu gosto de ajudar os outros. E tu precisas de ajuda.

**Madilena:** Nunca ninguém me tinha tratado tão bem...

Nesse momento, bateram à porta da casa da Biatrix e ela foi abrir. Era a Inspectora Jane e mais alguns polícias.

**Biatrix:** O que é isto?

**Jane:** Você está detida para averiguações.

**Biatrix:** O quê? Está maluca? Eu não fiz nada!

**Jane:** É suspeita de ter matado uma pessoa e de ter feito um desfalque numa empresa. Até termos provas concretas ou não, fica detida.

**Biatrix:** Não é justo! - **gritou ela, mas depois a Inspectora Jane algemou-a.**

Algum tempo depois, o Alfred, que estava na empresa, soube do que se tinha passado quando lhe telefonaram.

**Alfred:** O quê? Eu vou já para aí.

**Victória:** O que se passa, Alfred?

**Alfred:** A Biatrix foi presa. Eu vou ter com ela.

Ele saiu dali rapidamente.

**Victória:** Presa? Hum... o que terá ela feito?

O Alfred foi até à esquadra e foi informado de tudo, mas não pôde fazer nada.

**Alfred (pensando):** Biatrix... que alhada em que te meteste. Agora quero mesmo o divórcio.

Algum tempo depois, a Slayra saiu da estalagem e foi até à Empresa Telhas e Companhia.

**Slayra:** Bom dia. Eu desejava falar com o Martinho Telhas, se faz favor.

**Victória:** E qual é o assunto?

**Slayra:** É pessoal.

**Victória:** Pois, mas o Martinho está muito ocupado agora. **– disse ela, sem intenções de deixar a Slayra falar com o Martinho.**

**Slayra:** Bom, diga-lhe que se ele não me atender, eu vou à polícia e ele vai preso.

A Victória pareceu alarmada e foi falar com o Martinho.

**Victória:** Ele vai recebê-la.

**Slayra:** Óptimo.

Ela entrou no gabinete.

**Martinho:** Quem é você, afinal?

**Slayra:** Eu chamo-me Slayra e sou prima da Lara.

**Martinho:** Ah... mas afinal o que quer de mim?

**Slayra:** Quero que você deixe a Lara. **– disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.**

**Martinho:** O quê? Está maluca?

**Slayra:** Não. Quero que você acabe tudo com a Lara e pronto. É isso.

**Martinho:** É que nem pensar! Não vou fazer isso!

**Slayra:** Ok, oiça bem o que lhe vou dizer. Eu tenho provas do que aconteceu há oito anos, ouviu?

**Martinho:** Não sei do que está a falar.

**Slayra:** Ai não? Não sabe do acidente que provocou? Não se lembra, é?

O Martinho ficou um pouco pálido.

**Slayra:** Pois é, eu sei disso. E sei que por causa do acidente, uma pessoa morreu. E a culpa foi sua!

**Martinho:** I-isso é mentira!

**Slayra:** Não brinque comigo. Eu tenho provas, ouviu? Por isso é assim, ou se afasta da Lara ou vou à polícia, ouviu? Adeus.

Ela saiu do gabinete.

**Martinho (pensando):** Não pode ser... como é que ela soube do que se passou...

De seguida, a Slayra apanhou um táxi para casa da Magda. Bateu à porta e foi o Ciprino que veio abrir.

**Slayra:** Olá. Eu queria falar com a Magda e o Ciprino.

**Ciprino:** Eu sou o Ciprino. O que é que quer?

**Slayra:** Prefiro falar com vocês os dois ao mesmo tempo.

**Ciprino:** Desculpe, mas ninguém quer falar consigo. Não a conhecemos.

**Slayra:** Pois, mas a conversa que venho aqui ter é importante. Sobre os segredos que vocês escondem. E sobre serem suspeitos de matar um homem.

O Ciprino pareceu incomodado.

**Slayra:** Então, deixa-me entrar ou vou ter de ir à polícia contar o que sei?

**Ciprino:** Não sei o que sabe afinal, mas entre.

A Slayra entrou na casa. O Ciprino foi chamar a Magda. Elas vieram os dois ter com a Slayra à sala.

**Magda:** Então, o que quer, rapariga?

**Slayra:** Antes de mais, chamo-me Slayra. E depois, vinha falar com vocês porque são suspeitos de terem matado um homem há uns dias.

**Magda:** Eu estou inocente.

**Ciprino:** Eu também.

**Slayra:** Ok. Até podem estar. Mas, porque é que ele vos andava a chantagear?

**Magda:** Não sei do que está a falar. **– disse ela, de modo altivo.**

**Ciprino:** Nem eu.

**Slayra:** Estou a ver que com vocês não querem colaborar. Pois bem, então eu digo-vos que sei os vossos segredos.

**Magda:** Está a fazer bluff!

**Slayra:** Não estou. Ciprino, você matou um homem, pode não ter sido responsável por este homicídio, mas matou um homem há quinze anos.

O Ciprino ficou atordoado.

**Ciprino:** Como é que sabe?

**Magda:** Credo, você fez mesmo isso?

**Slayra:** Eu sei muitas coisas. E é assim, quero descobrir quem matou o Abacácio, ouviu?

**Ciprino:** Eu não matei mais ninguém. E há quinze anos, matei uma pessoa... mas foi em auto defesa, mais nada.

**Slayra:** Não quero saber disso. Eu quero é saber quem matou o Abacácio!

**Ciprino:** Não fui eu. E não sei quem foi. **– disse ele, defendendo-se.**

**Slayra:** E você, Magda?

**Magda:** Eu também não sei nada.

**Slayra:** De certeza?

**Magda:** Claro que tenho certeza!

**Slayra:** Sabe que a sua filha está na estalagem onde eu vivo e trabalho?

**Magda:** Ah... a Madilena está lá?

**Slayra:** A Madilena está, mas não é só. Estava a referir-me à sua outra filha, a Lara!

A Magda ficou pálida.

**Magda:** C-como é que sabe?

**Slayra:** Tenho as minhas informações. Você envolveu-se com o pai do Martinho, o Artur Telhas, e tiveram uma filha bastarda, a Lara, que você deixou à porta do convento. Agora o pai do Martinho e a mãe dele, Eugénia Telhas, já morreram. O seu marido, Rogério Andradde de Seabra, também já morreu, mas você não fez nada para se aproximar da Lara!

**Magda:** Nem quero aproximar-me dela. Ela é um erro que eu nunca devia ter cometido!

**Slayra:** É um ser humano! E está a namorar com o próprio meio-irmão!

**Magda:** Eu sei. Já mandei o Ciprino tentar separá-los, mas não deu certo...

**Slayra:** Pois faça um esforço para que eles se separem. E espero que arranje uma maneira de compartilhar com a Lara o dinheiro que você tem.

**Magda:** Eu não tenho muito dinheiro!

**Slayra:** Tem muito mais do que a Lara, que foi criada humildemente. Ela merecia ser criada com luxos, como o Martinho e a Madilena, mas você privou-a disso. Veja se a consegue compensar, senão eu conto a toda a gente o seu segredo e você fica com a imagem arruinada!

A Slayra foi-se embora.

**Magda:** Credo... como é que ela soube?

**Ciprino:** Não sei...

**Magda:** Ela é perigosa...

Quando a Slayra voltou à estalagem, encontrou lá o Russ.

**Slayra:** Olá senhor Russ. Preciso de falar consigo.

**Russ:** Comigo? Sobre o quê?

**Slayra:** Bem, é algo que não quer que se fale aqui na entrada. Vamos até à sala de refeições que não deve estar ali ninguém agora.

Eles foram até lá.

**Russ:** Então, o que quer de mim?

**Slayra:** Quero saber a verdade. Você matou o Abacácio?

**Russ:** Eu? Claro que não.

A Slayra respirou fundo.

**Slayra:** Eu sei do seu segredo.

**Russ:** Eu não tenho segredo nenhum.

**Slayra:** Eu sei que tem. Você foi responsável pelo roubo de uma peça rara de um museu.

**Russ:** E-eu... como é que sabe disso?

**Slayra:** Não é difícil lá chegar. **– respondeu ela.**

**Russ:** Realmente, houve um roubo, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

**Slayra:** Não quer colaborar, não é? Eu só quero descobrir quem é o criminoso que matou o Abacácio!

**Russ:** Mas eu não fui, nem sei quem foi.

**Slayra:** Então, espero que trate de me ajudar a descobrir, senão vou à polícia contar o que sei e dou provas disso, ouviu?

Ela saiu dali, deixando o Russ muito pálido.

Enquanto isso, a Madilena e o Miguel continuavam a falar.

**Madilena:** Porque é que estás a pagar-me o alojamento? Não deves ter muito dinheiro.

**Miguel:** Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Não te podia deixar dormir na rua, não é?

**Madilena:** Eu agradeço... mas tenho de ir procurar emprego para começar a ganhar o meu dinheiro.

**Miguel:** Claro. Tens de refazer a tua vida. Aliás... porque é que saíste de casa?

A Madilena explicou ao Miguel o que se tinha passado.

**Miguel:** A tua mãe fez isso?

**Madilena:** Sim.

**Miguel:** Bolas, com mães assim, ninguém precisa de inimigos. Mas não te preocupes que agora vai ficar tudo bem.

**Madilena:** Espero que sim. Quero começar tudo de novo.

À noite, a Slayra foi para o seu quarto e encontrou lá uma barata enorme. Ela detestava baratas. Começou logo a gritar e apareceram a Glorita e o Jil, que mataram a barata.

**Glorita:** Credo Slayra, tanto berreiro por causa de uma barata.

**Slayra:** Eu tenho fobia de baratas. De certeza que o quarto está cheio delas.

**Jil:** Não. Devia ser só esta.

**Slayra:** Pois, mas até ter a certeza, não fico neste quarto.

**Jil:** Então fazemos assim, hoje eu durmo aqui e tu dormes no meu quarto.

**Slayra:** A sério? Obrigada Jil, és um querido.

E assim, eles trocaram de quarto por essa, noite. Só que nessa mesma noite, uma das pessoas chantajadas, resolveu que a Slayra era demasiado perigosa para continuar a viver. E como a pessoa tinha feito o seu trabalhinho de casa, sabia qual era o quarto da Slayra.

A pessoa entrou lá e o Jil estava a dormir. Estava escuro e a pessoa não viu que quem estava ali era o Jil e não a Slayra. A pessoa pegou numa pistola com um silenciador e disparou três tiros à cabeça do Jil, matando-o. Depois, procurou a papelada que a podia incriminar e encontrou a papelada num armário do quarto. Tirou de lá a papelada, deixou um bilhete e foi-se embora rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, quando a Glorita foi acordar o Jil, porque ele estava atrasado, deparou-se com ele morto e começou a gritar. A Slayra e a Lara apareceram de seguida.

**Lara:** O que foi mãe?

**Slayra:** Ah! Jil!

Nesse momento, já estava a Glorita lavada em lágrimas. A Slayra aproximou-se e viu o bilhete. Pegou nele e leu-o.

"Pensavas que eras mais esperta do que eu, não era? Mas agora vês que não foste. Para quem estiver a ler isto, já terá encontrado o corpo da rapariga. Ela tentou chantagear-me, tal como o maldito homem que tive de matar primeiro. Mas a rapariga, não sei como, descobriu o meu segredo e disse ter provas, por isso tive de acabar com ela. E, se mais alguém se meter no meu caminho, eu acabo com ele!"

**Lara:** Isso é... do assassino ou assassina?

**Slayra:** Deixou um bilhete. Foi a mesma pessoa que matou o Abacácio... e queria acabar comigo...

Pouco depois, a polícia foi chamada. O bilhete foi entregue à polícia e a Slayra foi interrogada.

**Jane:** Se tinha essas provas, porque é que não as entregou à polícia?

**Slayra:** Eu pensei... que podia fazer as coisas sozinha.

**Jane:** Mas vê no que deu? Podia ter morrido. E agora, uma pessoa inocente morreu. É indirectamente culpada.

**Slayra**: Eu sei...

**Jane:** Vai ter de pagar uma multa por ocultação de provas, ouviu? E devia ser pior. Onde estão os documentos que incriminam as pessoas?

**Slayra:** O assassino ou assassina levou-os.

**Jane:** Isso é que é pior... ficámos sem provas, então.

**Slayra:** Não. Eu tirei cópias dos documentos e escondi-as. - **disse ela.**

**Jane:** Ah! Ao menos nisso foi esperta. Eu quero os documentos, então.

A Slayra deu os documentos à Inspectora Jane.

**Jane:** E a partir de agora, deixe a polícia trabalhar, ouviu? Não se meta em confusões.

**Slayra:** Está bem.

Dois dias depois, deu-se o funeral do Jil.

**Slayra (pensando):** A polícia há-de descobrir quem te matou, Jil. E será feita justiça!

**E o coitado do Jil foi desta para melhor. Quem será o assassino ou assassina? A Biatrix está presa, por isso não foi ela. Terá sido a Glorita? Ou o Russ? Ou a Madilena? Os três estavam na estalagem e seria fácil entrarem no quarto da Slayra para a matar. Mas pode ter sido o Ciprino. Ou a Magda. Ou o Martinho. Agora ficamos só com seis suspeitos. No próximo capítulo, tudo será revelado. Não percam, porque será o último capítulo!**


	7. O Culpado

**Capítulo 7: O Culpado**

A Inspectora Jane convocou os sete suspeitos, Glorita, Russ, Magda, Madilena, Ciprino, Martinho e Biatrix, que já estava presa preventivamente. Mas a Lara, o Miguel, a Slayra, a Victória e o Alfred tinham feito questão de estarem presentes também e a Inspectora Jane acabou por ceder, reunindo-os todos numa sala.

**Jane:** Ora bem, estamos aqui reunidos para falarmos da morte de Jil de Deus.

**Magda:** Eu nem sei porque é que estou aqui. Nem conhecia o rapaz.

**Jane:** Cale-se. Deixe-me acabar de falar. Ora bem, sete de vocês já foram convocados por mim por outro homicídio.

**Alfred:** E a morte deste rapaz? O que tem a ver com o outro homicídio?

**Jane:** O assassino ou assassina deixou um bilhete e segundo o bilhete, essa mesma pessoa foi o responsável pela outra morte, ou seja, um dos sete suspeitos matou as duas pessoas.

**Victória:** Credo...

**Russ:** Mas porque é que alguém quereria matar aquele rapaz?

**Jane:** Não o queriam matar a ele. Queriam matar esta rapariga, a Slayra, que tinha provas contra os suspeitos. - disse ela. - E resolveu confrontá-los. Só que na noite em que o assassinou ou assassina quis matar a Slayra, ela tinha trocado de quarto com o Jil e por isso o rapaz foi morto por engano, mas, o facto é que foi morto e, posso estar enganada e estar-me a escapar algo, mas ao que tudo indica, a pessoa que matou o Jil, está nesta sala.

Ninguém disse nada.

**Jane:** Ora bem, vou analisar a situação dos suspeitos.

**Biatrix:** Eu não matei ninguém! Estava presa, por isso não podia ir a lado nenhum matar ninguém.

**Jane:** É verdade. Tem toda a razão, Biatrix. Está ilibada dos crimes, mas segundo as provas que o tal homem tinha, ele tinha várias identidades, ele trabalhou num banco e ajudou-a a si a fazer o desfalque.

**Biatrix:** Oh... e ele tinha mesmo provas?

**Jane:** Tinha e estão na posse da polícia, por isso você vai ser julgada por esse crime.

**Slayra:** A minha tia está inocente também!

**Jane:** Sim, Glorita, a senhora está ilibada porque na altura do primeiro crime esteve de facto nos correios. Quando de lá saiu já era tarde e segundo a peritagem o crime teria de ter sido cometido entre a altura que esteve nos correios, por isso está ilibada.

**Glorita:** Ah, ainda bem.

**Jane:** O seu segredo não tem nada a ver com a polícia, por isso vou passar à frente. Se o quiser revelar um dia, é consigo. - **disse ela.** - E agora, temos a Madilena. Você continua a ser suspeita do crime e ainda por cima, estava na estalagem, o mesmo local onde decorreu o crime.

**Madilena:** Eu estou hospedada lá. Mas não cometi crime nenhum!

**Jane:** O seu segredo também não tem nada a ver com a polícia, por isso não terei de o revelar, mas o facto é que continua a ser suspeita. Não tem álibi para a noite do crime.

**Miguel:** Desculpe senhora Inspectora, mas ela tem. Eu passei a noite com a Madilena.

A Inspectora Jane olhou atentamente para o Miguel.

**Jane:** Tem a certeza?

**Miguel:** Claro que tenho.

**Jane:** Ela não me referiu isso há pouco.

**Miguel:** Nós queríamos manter o nosso namoro em segredo, mas é verdade, passámos a noite juntos. E bem agarradinhos. Sei que ela nunca saiu do quarto.

**Jane:** Está disposto a assinar uma declaração confirmando isso?

**Miguel:** Estou.

A Slayra estava boquiaberta e a Madilena também.

**Jane:** Ora bem, então Madilena, está ilibada. - **disse ela.** - E isto leva-nos até aos últimos quatro suspeitos. Martinho, Magda, Ciprino e Russ. Nenhum de vocês tem álibi.

**Ciprino:** Eu não matei ninguém!

**Martinho:** Nem eu!

**Jane:** É assim, vocês são todos suspeitos e pronto. Não há nada que os ilibe. Magda, o seu segredo não é bom, mas a policia não pode fazer nada. Ciprino, o tal Abacácio tinha escrito que você matou uma pessoa e enterrou o corpo num certo lugar. Estamos a investigar isso e se encontrarmos realmente o corpo, está em maus lençóis.

**Ciprino:** Lá por encontrarem um corpo, não quer dizer que eu tenha matado ninguém!

**Jane:** Russ, você foi acusado de ter roubado uma peça rara do museu e o Abacácio, não sei como, tem uma cassete de vigilância que escapou à polícia, onde o senhor aparece a cometer o crime.

**Russ:** Pronto, é verdade, eu fiz o roubo. Mas não matei ninguém. E eu pensei… pelo menos disseram isso… que as câmaras nessa ala estavam desligadas… mas digo novamente, não matei ninguém!

**Jane:** Veremos. E por fim, Martinho, você foi acusado de matar uma pessoa num acidente.

**Martinho:** É mentira!

**Jane:** O Abacácio tinha provas. Ele conhecia bem o seu pai e gravou uma conversa dele, onde o seu pai, Artur Telhas, já falecido revelava o que tinha acontecido.

**Martinho:** O meu pai está morto. E essas declarações não provam nada. Aliás, nem podem servir de prova. O meu pai podia estar a ser obrigado a declarar essas coisas.

**Jane:** Claro que podia, mas também podia estar a dizer a verdade. E pronto, continuo de olho no Ciprino, na Magda, no Russ e no Martinho. Podem todos ir embora, menos o Russ. Temos de falar.

Todos, menos o Russ e a Inspectora Jane, saíram da sala. A Madilena aproximou-se do Miguel.

**Madilena:** Porque é que mentiste? Não passámos a noite juntos.

**Miguel:** Queria proteger-te. Sei bem que não mataste ninguém. E assim, ficas com um álibi.

A Glorita aproximou-se da Slayra.

**Glorita:** Slayra, está na hora de eu contar a verdade à Lara. Quando chegar à estalagem, conto-lhe tudo.

**Slayra:** Ok. Então, temos de levar algumas destas pessoas connosco.

**Glorita**: Porquê? É algo pessoal.

**Slayra:** Tia, a mãe da Lara está aqui. E o meio-irmão e a meia-irmã dela também. Mais vale contar tudo à frente de todos e esclarecer tudo.

A Glorita encolheu os ombros.

**Slayra:** Atenção! Pessoal, por favor, venham connosco até à estalagem da minha tia.

**Magda:** E porque é que haveríamos de ir?

**Slayra:** Porque há um assunto importante a resolver. E você Magda, tem mesmo de vir. Vamos!

A maioria das pessoas ficou confusa, mas todos aceitaram e foram até à estalagem. Ao chegarem lá, o Diogo estava à espera deles.

**Diogo:** Então, correu tudo bem?

**Slayra:** Mais ou menos. Vamos todos ter uma conversa importante. Também tens de assistir.

A Slayra e a Glorita levaram toda a gente até à sala de refeições e todos se sentaram, menos elas as duas.

**Slayra:** Ora bem, estamos aqui reunidos, porque é preciso esclarecer algumas coisas importantes.

**Glorita:** Bom... esperei muito tempo para dizer isto, se calhar foi tempo de mais...

Ela aproximou-se da Lara.

**Glorita:** Querida, tenho de te dizer uma coisa importante.

**Lara:** O que é, mãe?

**Glorita:** Querida, eu não sou a tua verdadeira mãe.

A Lara ficou de boca aberta.

**Lara:** N-não és?

**Glorita:** Não, querida. Tu foste deixada à porta do orfanato. Eu não podia ter filhos e consegui adoptar-te.

**Lara:** Mas então... a história que me contou sobre o meu pai ter-se ido embora, era mentira?

**Glorita:** Desculpa querida, mas era. Não te queria magoar.

**Slayra:** Não deves ficar zangada com ela, Lara. Ela criou-te como se fosses filha dela.

**Glorita:** E no meu coração, és minha filha, Lara.

**Lara:** E tu sempre serás a minha mãe. - **disse ela, abraçando a Glorita.**

**Madilena:** Desculpem lá, mas o que é nós temos a ver com isto?

**Slayra:** Eu explico. Nós convocámos-vos aqui para saberem a verdade sobre a Lara. Sobre quem são os pais dela.

**Lara:** Tu sabes quem são? **– perguntou ela, espantada.**

**Slayra:** Sei. O teu pai já morreu, Lara, mas a tua mãe está nesta sala. É a Magda!

Todos se viraram para a Magda, espantados.

**Madilena:** Mamã, isso é verdade?

**Slayra:** É verdade sim. A Magda teve uma relação fora do casamento e dessa relação nasceu a Lara. Como a Magda tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ao seu casamento e ao casamento do amante, abandonou a Lara. O Abacácio era amigo do amante da Magda, por isso sabia de tudo.

**Madilena:** Mamã, responda. Isto é verdade?

**Magda:** Não vale a pena negar. É verdade, sim! - **disse ela.** - Mas eu não podia arruinar o meu casamento por causa de uma bastarda.

**Glorita:** Como se atreve a falar assim da Lara, sua malvada? Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

**Lara:** E então, você é que é a minha mãe.

**Magda:** Quem me dera que não fosse. Bem podias ter morrido quando te abandonei!

**Victória:** Credo, você é mesmo malvada, Magda. **– disse ela, chocada.**

**Martinho:** Não está a medir o que diz, Magda.

**Slayra:** Calma, porque ainda fica pior. O amante da Magda era o pai do Martinho, ou seja... o Martinho e a Lara são meios-irmãos.

Todos pareceram chocados, mas a Lara e o Martinho foram, obviamente, os mais afectados.

**Lara:** Meios-irmãos? Oh meu Deus...

**Martinho:** Não pode ser... o meu pai...

**Slayra:** É tudo verdade. Há provas, fotografias e até uma conversa gravada.

**Martinho:** Como é que se atreveu a envolver-se com o meu pai, Magda?!

**Magda:** Ora, ele também se quis envolver comigo. Não era nenhum santo.

**Madilena:** Então, eu e a Lara somos meias-irmãs...

**Slayra:** Resumindo, a Lara que foi abandonada pela Magda, foi criada pela Glorita. A Lara é meia irmã do Martinho e meia irmã da Madilena.

**Madilena:** Mas que confusão...

**Martinho:** E nós a namorarmos... e afinal éramos irmãos...

**Magda:** Não tenho de ficar aqui a ouvir mais nada! Vou-me mas é embora! Não quero saber se a Lara é minha filha ou não. Para mim, é uma desconhecida.

A Magda saiu dali e o Ciprino seguiu-a.

**Lara:** A minha vida virou-se de pernas para baixo... tenho de ir pensar...

Ela saiu dali rapidamente.

**Diogo:** Coitada...

**Martinho:** E-eu também me vou embora...

O Martinho saiu dali e a Victória e o Alfred foram com ele.

**Diogo:** Devíamos ir apoiar a Lara.

**Slayra:** É melhor ela ficar sozinha.

**Glorita:** Coitadinha da minha filha...

O Miguel estava a olhar para a Madilena.

**Miguel:** Sentes-te bem?

**Madilena:** Mais ou menos... eu e a Lara não nos dávamos nada bem... e agora, descobrimos que somos irmãs. - **disse ela, chocada.** - Estou ainda bastante confusa...

**Miguel:** É normal. Mas desculpa lá, a tua mãe, é mesmo malvada. O que ela disse à Lara...

**Madilena:** A minha mãe é para esquecer. - **disse ela.** - Mas agora... acho que tenho de me aproximar da Lara. Afinal... se somos irmãs, mais vale sermos unidas.

**Miguel:** Claro. Assim é que deve ser.

**Madilena:** Vou falar com ela agora.

**Miguel:** Não é melhor esperar?

**Madilena:** Não. Quero fazer já as pazes. Vai ser mais fácil para ela se for assim. Pelo menos, espero que sim.

A Madilena foi até ao quarto da Lara e bateu à porta.

**Lara:** Quero estar sozinha. - **disse ela, de dentro do quarto.**

A Madilena abriu a porta na mesma e entrou no quarto.

**Lara:** Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha. - **disse ela, encarando a Madilena.**

**Madilena:** Pois, eu ouvi, mas temos de falar e pronto.

**Lara:** Não quero falar contigo.

**Madilena:** Olha lá, eu fiquei tão surpreendida como tu. - **disse ela.** - Claro que saberes que és adoptadas, que a minha mãe... bem, que afinal é nossa mãe e que namoras com o teu meio-irmão não é fácil, mas tens de seguir em frente.

**Lara:** Isso é fácil de dizer.

A Madilena aproximou-se da Lara.

**Madilena:** Olha, não vou dizer que estou feliz por sermos irmãs e que gosto muito de ti e blá blá blá, porque estaria a mentir se dissesse isso, mas também não é assim tão mau. Até nos podemos vir a dar melhor.

**Lara:** Duvido...

**Madilena:** Nunca se sabe.

**Lara:** E nunca, mas nunca vou querer estar perto da Magda.

A Madilena suspirou.

**Madilena:** Compreendo. O que ela te disse foi mesmo mau... não te critico. Eu também não quero nada com ela. Ela pôs-me fora de casa, porque eu lhe disse que não queria reconquistar o Martinho. Eu queria seguir com a minha vida em frente e não ter a minha vida controlada para conseguir ganhar dinheiro.

**Lara:** Então foi por isso que acabaste por vir parar aqui...

**Madilena:** Foi. E agora, vou mudar a minha vida. Vou arranjar um emprego e não quero saber mais da minha... da nossa mãe.

**Lara:** O que me custa mais... é que eu e o Martinho... somos meios-irmãos...

**Madilena:** Sei que é complicado, mas vais ter de o esquecer. - **disse ela.** - Com o tempo, vais mesmo esquecer esses sentimentos que tens por ele.

**Lara:** Mas custa-me muito. Não consigo esquecê-lo assim sem mais nem, menos não é?

**Madilena:** Claro que não. Mas tens de tentar. - **disse ela.** - Eu ajudo-te.

A Lara suspirou.

**Lara:** Obrigada.

A Madilena sorriu-lhe.

**Madilena:** Vai tudo correr pelo melhor.

Enquanto isso, na esquadra, a Inspectora Jane estava a interrogar o Russ.

**Russ:** Não vale a pena continuarmos nisto. Já disse que roubei a peça rara do museu.

**Jane:** E porquê? Pelo dinheiro?

**Russ:** Sim. - **respondeu ele.** - A minha família estava a atravessar dificuldades económicas muito graves. Foi a única ideia que tive para nos salvar da extrema pobreza. Consegui vender a peça rara no mercado negro e consegui um bom dinheiro.

**Jane:** Roubou a peça rara por causa da sua família?

**Russ:** Sim. E agora, estou disposto a pagar pelo que fiz.

**Jane:** Bom, o crime já foi realizado há bastante tempo, por isso vou ver o que posso fazer por si. De qualquer maneira, vai ser condenado, mas pode ser que tenha a pena suspensa. E claro, vai ter de pagar uma multa.

**Russ:** Eu sei. Estou preparado para isso.

**Jane:** Óptimo.

Naquele momento, o Alfred ia a conduzir o carro do Martinho. O Martinho ia ao seu lado e a Victória ia no banco de trás.

**Victória:** Foram revelações impressionantes. - **disse ela, ainda em choque.** - Martinho, o que vais fazer agora?

**Martinho:** O que é que eu posso fazer?

**Victória:** Bem... vais ter de terminar tudo com a Lara.

**Martinho:** Victória, isso ficou explicito no momento em que descobri que somos meios-irmãos, não achas?

**Victória:** B-bem... claro.

**Alfred:** Martinho, há-de ficar tudo bem. - **disse ele, apoiando o amigo.**

**Martinho:** Espero que sim.

À noite, a Slayra entrou no seu quarto. Não iria voltar a dormir ali. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de que o Jil tivesse morrido ali e ainda por cima, por culpa dela.

**Slayra (pensando):** Desculpa Jil, é tudo culpa minha. Não devia ter sido tão bisbilhoteira. Se não tivesse feito isso, ainda estarias vivo. Não sabes como me arrependo.

A Slayra sentou-se na sua cama e começou a chorar. Depois de alguns minutos, recompôs-se.

**Slayra (pensando):** Tenho de ser forte. Tenho de descobrir quem matou o Jil! Tenho mesmo! Este crime não vai ficar impune, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida!

Nesse momento, ela ouviu um barulho de uma fotografia a ser tirada.

**Slayra:** Huh? O que foi isto?

Ela olhou para a prateleira que estava na parede à frente da cama e viu a máquina do Miguel.

**Slayra:** Oh, é a máquina que ele me mandou pôr a arranjar porque funcionava sozinha. E deve ter-me tirado uma fotografia sem mais nem menos. Deve ter-se ligado sozinha.

Ela foi até à prateleira e pegou na máquina.

**Slayra:** Que parvoíce... o que interessa a máquina agora?

Ela carregou num botão e viu a fotografia que tinha sido tirada.

**Slayra:** Estou horrível. Vou apagar a foto.

Ela apagou a foto e apareceu a coisa que tinha sida feita antes da foto, um vídeo.

**Slayra:** Um vídeo? E tem a data do dia em que o Jil... deixa ver.

Ela carregou no botão e viu o vídeo todo. Ficou pálida.

**Slayra:** Meu Deus! A máquina ligou-se sozinha naquela noite e filmou a morte do Jil... e está aqui tudo. Dá para ver claramente quem o matou.

A Slayra fechou os punhos.

**Slayra:** Isto tem de ser resolvido já. Vou à polícia agora!

A Slayra foi logo à polícia entregar o que tinha descoberto. A Inspectora Jane viu o vídeo.

**Jane:** Muito bem, não há duvidas. O caso está resolvido. E desta vez fez o que estava certo e viu mostrar o que obteve à polícia em vez de ir confrontar o culpado.

**Slayra:** Eu aprendi a lição. Mas, vão actuar já, não vão?

**Jane:** De imediato.

**Slayra:** Eu... posso ir com vocês?

**Jane:** Nem pense. É perigoso.

**Slayra:** Pronto, está bem, mas avise-me quando o tiverem prendido.

A Slayra voltou à estalagem e a Inspectora Jane e mais alguns polícias foram prender a pessoa que tinha matado o Abacácio e o Jil. Em poucos minutos, chegaram à casa do suspeito e bateram à porta. Ele veio abrir.

**Jane:** Martinho Telhas, está preso pelo homicídio de Abacácio e Jil de Deus. Tem o direito de permanecer calado e tudo o que disser pode ser usado contra si.

No dia seguinte, já a noticia se tinha espalhado. Mas na estalagem, ainda não tinha sido revelada. A Slayra reuniu a Lara, a Glorita, o Miguel e a Madilena na sala de refeições.

**Slayra:** O que tenho a revelar é complicado... bom, é melhor eu dizer logo. Eu descobri quem matou o Jil e o Abacácio e entreguei as provas à polícia. Por esta altura, essa pessoa já deve estar presa.

**Glorita:** Ah, graças a Deus!

**Lara:** Quem é o assassino?

**Slayra:** Vai custar-te Lara... mas quem os matou foi o Martinho.

Os outros quatro ficaram chocados.

**Madilena:** O Martinho?

**Lara:** Não pode ser! Isso é mentira! - **disse ela, angustiada.**

**Slayra:** Não, não é. Miguel, lembraste da tua máquina, que me pediste para pôr a arranjar?

**Miguel:** Sim.

**Slayra:** Bem, eu estava chateada e em vez de a pôr a arranjar, deixei-a no meu quarto. Ela ligou-se sozinha naquela noite e filmou o Martinho a matar o Jil

**Glorita:** Ai meu Deus! Que horror. - **disse ela, começando a chorar.** - Coitadinho do Jil...

**Miguel:** O Martinho merece passar o resto da vida na prisão!

**Lara:** Não digas isso! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Madilena:** Enfrenta as coisas, Lara. O Martinho é um assassino, por isso tens de o esquecer de vez.

**Lara:** Eu sei...

Quando o Alfred ia sair de casa, a Victória apareceu e contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado.

**Alfred:** O Martinho é o que é o assassino?

**Victória:** Sim. E agora?

**Alfred:** Bom... vai para a empresa. Tens de orientar tu as coisas. Eu vou falar com o Martinho à prisão.

O Alfred foi directamente para a prisão e deixaram-no ver o Martinho. Quase ao mesmo tempo chegou a Lara e eles decidiram falar com o Martinho juntos.

**Lara:** Porque é que mataste o Jil? Porquê?!

**Martinho:** Não era para o matar a ele. A tal Slayra é que devia ter morrido. Ela sabia demais.

**Lara:** Então, é mesmo verdade. Tu atropelaste e mataste uma pessoa no passado, o Abacácio descobriu e tu acabaste com ele. E depois, foi a minha prima Slayra e tentaste matá-la a ela e em vez disso, mataste o Jil.

**Martinho:** Não vale a pena negar. - **disse ele**. - É tudo verdade.

**Alfred:** Martinho. Assim, vais ser condenado.

**Martinho:** Têm provas contra mim. Não há maneira de eu escapar. - **disse ele.** - Alfred, vou passar-te uma procuração.

**Alfred:** Para quê?

**Martinho:** Vais ficar tu à frente da empresa, até ao dia em que eu sair da prisão.

**Alfred:** Tens a certeza?

**Martinho:** Absoluta. - **disse ele.** - Quanto a ti, Lara. Continuamos meios-irmãos e mais nada.

**Lara:** Sim... mais nada... vou seguir com a minha vida em frente.

Algum tempo depois, o Martinho foi condenado a 25 anos de prisão. O Russ foi condenado a 3 anos de prisão com pena suspensa e teve de pagar uma multa. O Ciprino foi esperto pois quando a polícia foi à procura do corpo do homem que o Ciprino tinha matado, o Ciprino já o tinha tirado desse lugar, desde o tempo em que o Abacácio o tinha chantageado e assim, ele escapou à prisão. O Alfred tomou posse do lugar do Martinho na Empresa. A Biatrix foi condenada a 5 anos de prisão.

**Russ:** Bom, dona Glorita, está na hora de partir. - **disse ele, já com a sua mala na mão.**

**Glorita:** Faça boa viagem.

**Russ:** Farei. Adeus.

E assim, o Russ foi-se embora, rumo a outra cidade, em busca de novas descobertas.

Algumas horas depois, o Alfred entrou no gabinete da Victória, feliz.

**Alfred:** Finalmente, saiu o meu divórcio.

**Victória:** Que bom, Alfred. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Agora és um homem livre.

**Alfred:** Sim. Estou pronto para viver outra paixão.

**Victória (pensando):** Agora tenho uma hipótese de o conquistar.

**Alfred:** E sabes Victória... já tenho uma nova pessoa a ocupar o meu coração. - **disse ele.**

Ele saiu dali, sorrindo.

**Victória (pensando):** Será que ele já se estava a atirar a mim?

Na estalagem, o Miguel estava no quarto da Madilena.

**Miguel:** Madilena, tenho de dizer-te o que sinto por ti. - **disse ele**.

Ela sorriu-lhe.

**Madilena:** Eu não sou estúpida. Sei o que sentes por mim, Miguel.

O Miguel corou um pouco.

**Miguel:** Hum... se calhar sou um bocado óbvio demais...

**Madilena:** Mas diz-me... pelo que vi nestes dias... tu não gostavas da Slayra?

**Miguel:** Gostava, mas passou.

**Madilena:** Está bem. Bom, vais pedir-me em namoro ou não? É que a minha resposta é aceito, ok?

O Miguel sorriu-lhe.

**Miguel:** Eu adorava namorar contigo, Madilena, mas entretanto vou-me embora da cidade.

**Madilena:** Oh... estou a ver...

**Miguel:** Acho que vou regressar a casa, pelo menos durante um tempo... mas... tu podias vir comigo?

**Madilena:** Eu? Eu gostava mas... vou dar muito trabalho. Não tenho dinheiro, emprego... não tenho nada. - **disse ela.** - Ia dar despesas à tua família e não quero.

**Miguel:** Ora, não faz mal.

**Madilena:** Claro que faz. Deves vir de uma família modesta, por isso não convém que haja mais alguém lá em casa a ocupar espaço e é mais uma boca para alimentar.

O Miguel riu-se.

**Miguel:** Madilena, gostas mesmo de mim?

**Madilena:** Claro que gosto.

**Miguel:** Bom, o meu último nome é Noronha e, apesar da minha família já ter tido mais dinheiro, mesmo assim, somos ricos.

A Madilena abriu a boca de espanto.

**Madilena:** A sério?

**Miguel:** Sim. Eu vivo numa mansão e tudo.

**Madilena:** Uau... mas será que queres mesmo que vá contigo? É que eu só me aproximei do Martinho por dinheiro, sabes? Depois claro, passei a gostar mais dele e tudo... mas se calhar, vais ter dúvidas se eu gosto de ti ou do teu dinheiro.

**Miguel:** Não, não vou. Tu disseste que gostavas de mim, mesmo antes de eu te dizer que era rico, por isso, isso para mim basta.

Dois dias depois, eles estavam prontos para ir embora da estalagem. Mas antes de irem, o Miguel foi falar com a Slayra.

**Slayra:** Então, sempre te vais embora com ela...

**Miguel:** Sim. Gosto dela.

**Slayra:** Estou a ver. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Mas eu não confiava nela, se fosse a ti.

**Miguel:** Mas eu confio. Sei que ela gosta de mim e eu gosto dela. É o que importa.

**Slayra:** Tenho pena de eu não poder controlar os meus sentimentos. - **disse ela.** - Gostava de me ter apaixonado por ti... mas paciência. Sê feliz Miguel.

**Miguel:** Hei-de ser. E tu também.

**Slayra:** Espero que sim. Espero que nos voltemos a ver qualquer dia.

A Madilena estava a despedir-se da Lara.

**Madilena: **Sê forte Lara. Eu depois telefono.

**Lara: **Está bem. Não podemos perder o contacto uma com a outra.

Alguns minutos depois, o Miguel e a Madilena foram-se embora.

Na casa da Magda, ela estava bastante zangada.

**Magda:** Ciprino, vem cá!

O Ciprino apareceu rapidamente.

**Magda:** As pessoas têm pagado a renda a tempo e horas?

**Ciprino:** Bom... quase todas. Há uma que não pagou...

**Magda:** Então tens de lhe retirar as terras arrendadas e pronto.

**Ciprino:** Preciso que assine um documento para pôr essa pessoa para fora das terras.

**Magda:** É para já. Quero tudo a render. - **disse ela.**

O Ciprino foi buscar um documento para ela assinar. Mas a Magda nem o leu e assinou logo. Azar para ela.

No dia seguinte, o Diogo foi visitar a Lara à estalagem.

**Diogo:** Queria saber se está tudo bem contigo.

**Lara:** Bom, está tudo bem na medida do possível. - **disse ela.** - Pelo menos, ainda tenho o meu emprego.

**Diogo:** Eu sei que não é a melhor altura, mas acho que precisas de te distrair. Não queres ir sair comigo hoje à noite?

**Lara:** Eu... bem... sim. Podemos ir sair.

**Diogo:** Óptimo. Venho buscar-te às nove. Até logo. - **disse ele saindo dali a sorrir.**

A Glorita apareceu.

**Glorita:** Estava a passar e ouvi tudo. Fizeste bem filha. Assim podes espairecer um pouco. E o Diogo é muito bom rapaz.

**Lara:** Sim, eu sei.

Nesse momento, apareceu um rapaz com um ramo de flores nas mãos.

**Danilo Oliveira**: Venho entregar estas flores a Glorita Cosmo.

**Glorita:** S-sou eu.

**Danilo Oliveira:** Aqui tem. - **disse ele, entregando-lhe as flores.** - Tenha um bom dia.

O Danilo foi-se embora.

**Glorita:** Mas... quem terá mandado estas flores?

**Lara:** Não sei mãe, mas tem um cartão. Lê-o.

A Glorita pegou no pequeno cartão e leu-o. Corou um pouco.

**Lara:** Então, de quem é?

**Glorita:** Não estava à espera disto...

Entretanto, na empresa...

**Alfred:** Victória, nem sabes o que fiz hoje.

**Victória:** O que foi?

**Alfred:** Mandei flores à minha amada. **– disse ele.**

**Victória:** À tua amada?

A Victória ficou subitamente triste.

**Victória (pensando):** Mas eu não recebi flores nenhumas!

**Alfred:** Bom... acho que te posso revelar. Eu estou apaixonado pela Glorita, a mãe adoptiva da Lara.

**Victória:** O quê?! Mas tu só a viste uma ou duas vezes!

**Alfred:** Bem... nem por isso. Já inventei umas desculpas para ir à estalagem e de vez em quando vou lá tomar café só para ver a Glorita. - **admitiu ele.** - Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Espero que ela também goste de mim.

Ele saiu dali, sorridente.

**Victória (pensando):** Não acredito nisto... afinal ele gosta da Glorita e não de mim...

Passou-se uma semana. A Glorita recebeu mais flores do Alfred e eles encontraram-se uma vez, mas não oficializaram nada. Mas a grande surpresa estava reservada à Magda quando, uma manhã, uma senhora lhe bateu à porta de casa.

**Magda:** Quem é você?

**Senhora:** Eu sou a Carla Manjerico. Dona desta casa.

**Magda:** Dona? A dona sou eu!

**Carla Manjerico:** Desculpe mas eu comprei esta casa há dois dias e vim tomar posse. Aqui tem o documento a comprovar tudo.

A Magda ficou estupefacta e ligou para o seu advogado, Bernardino Chaves.

**Advogado:** Então mas a senhora não passou tudo para o nome do Ciprino? Ele tinha uma procuração sua. Vendeu a casa e todos os seus bens e foi-se embora do país.

**Magda:** O quê?! Não! Estou na miséria... já não tenho nada!

A Magda só pôde tirar da casa alguns bens pessoais seus e depois, teve de sair.

**Magda (pensando):** Não acredito! Já não tenho nada! E agora? Hum... acho que está na altura de eu apelar para a minha filha. Já que a Madilena se foi embora, ainda tenho a Lara...

Entretanto, na empresa Telhas e Companhia...

**Alfred:** O quê? Não podes estar a falar a sério, Victória!

**Victória:** Estou sim, Alfred. Aceita a minha demissão.

**Alfred:** Mas porque é que te vais embora? **– perguntou ele, sem perceber.**

**Victória:** Arranjei outro emprego melhor.

**Alfred:** Mas...

**Victória:** Vou aceitá-lo. - **disse ela.** - Este é o meu último dia na empresa.

**Alfred:** Está bem. Se é o que tu queres...

Pouco depois, a Magda apareceu na estalagem.

**Slayra:** Huh? É a Magda.

**Magda:** Sou pois. Quero falar com a minha filha. **– disse ela, de modo altivo.**

**Slayra:** A Madilena já se foi embora daqui.

**Magda:** Eu sei. Quero falar é com a Lara.

**Slayra:** E agora trata-a por filha é? Que eu saiba, não a queria para filha!

Nesse momento, apareceu a Glorita.

**Glorita:** Mas o que é que você está aqui a fazer?! - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Magda:** Vim falar com a minha filha Lara.

**Glorita:** A Lara não vai querer falar consigo! Está a almoçar.

**Magda:** Pois eu quero falar com ela e não saio daqui sem falar com ela. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Slayra:** Pronto, eu vou chamar a Lara.

Pouco depois, a Slayra voltou acompanhada pela Lara.

**Lara:** Mas o que é que você está aqui a fazer?

**Magda:** Vim falar contigo, filha.

**Lara:** Não me trate por filha! Não sou nada a si!

Magda: Mas querida, eu preciso da tua ajuda. Enganaram-se e tiraram-me tudo. Não tenho onde ficar.

**Lara:** A sério? Não quero saber! Não me abandonou? Pois agora abandono-a eu! Vá dar uma volta e durma num banco de jardim se tiver de ser!

**Magda:** És uma insensível!

**Lara:** Devo sair a si! Agora, fora daqui e nunca mais apareça à minha frente!

A Magda foi escorraçada da estalagem.

**Magda (pensando):** Bolas e agora?

Sem ter para onde ir, ela acabou por ter de ir viver para a rua como uma mendiga. No dia seguinte, a Victória estava de malas feitas.

**Victória (pensando):** E pronto, vou começar de novo. Não consigo suportar a ideia do Alfred gostar de outra pessoa e eu ter de conviver com ele todos os dias. Vai ser melhor assim.

E pouco depois, a Victória partiu rumo a outra cidade e a um novo emprego. Passou-se uma semana e a Glorita reuniu a Lara e a Slayra.

**Glorita:** Tenho uma novidade para vos contar.

**Lara:** Que novidade, mãe?

**Slayra:** Até aposto que é algo a nível sentimental! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Glorita:** Sim. Bom, o Alfred pediu-me em namoro.

**Lara:** E tu aceitaste?

**Glorita:** Bem... já estou demasiado velha para namoricos... **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Slayra:** Não está nada, tia.

**Glorita:** Bom... mas eu aceitei na mesma.

A Lara e a Slayra sorriram.

**Lara:** Que bom, mãe! Espero que ele te faça muito feliz.

**Slayra:** Tu mereces, tia.

**Glorita:** Obrigada, minhas queridas. Ainda bem que ficam contentes por mim.

Alguns dias depois...

**Slayra:** Tia, tenho de falar consigo.

**Glorita:** Diz, Slayra.

**Slayra:** Bom... é que eu tenho concorrido para arranjar um trabalho melhor e consegui.

**Glorita:** A sério? Isso é bom.

**Slayra:** Mas pronto, é noutra cidade, por isso além de deixar de trabalhar aqui, vou ter de me ir embora.

**Glorita:** É o curso da vida, querida. É normal que tenhas de ir mudando e pronto, se é para melhor... mas vou ter saudades tuas.

**Slayra:** Quando puder, venho visitá-la.

Uma semana depois, a Slayra estava de partida.

**Glorita:** Vai dando noticias, está bem?

**Slayra:** Claro.

**Lara:** E dá o teu melhor no novo emprego.

**Slayra:** Nem precisas de me dizer isso. Vou fazer o meu melhor.

**Diogo:** Boa sorte.

**Slayra:** Bom, adeus a todos.

E a Slayra partiu, rumo a um novo emprego e uma nova perspectiva de futuro.

**Glorita:** E ficamos nós sozinhas novamente, Lara. - **disse ela, quando elas voltaram para a estalagem. O Diogo tinha ido para sua casa.**

**Lara:** Não é bem assim.

**Glorita:** Pois, o Alfred agora faz parte das nossas vidas. Vou jantar com ele hoje.

**Lara:** Não é isso, mãe.

**Glorita:** Ah, foi a Magda? No outro dia via-a a pedir esmola à porta da igreja, mas não lhe dei nada.

**Lara:** Não é a Magda, mãe. Estou a falar do Diogo.

A Glorita sorriu-lhe.

**Glorita**: Não me digas que vocês se entenderam.

**Lara:** Digamos que sim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ele é um querido. E pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei.

**Glorita**: Que bom, querida.

**Lara:** Agora, hei-de ser feliz.

**Glorita:** Claro que sim. No final, todos têm o que merecem e tu mereces o melhor do mundo, querida.

**Fim**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Lara Cosmo e Diogo Furtunado: **Os dois continuam a namorar e estão felizes. A Lara conseguiu esquecer o Martinho, mas vai visitá-lo de vez em quando à prisão. O Diogo finalmente concretizou o seu sonho de ficar ao lado da Lara.

**Glorita Cosmo e Alfred Aventura: **Os dois continuam juntos e agora decidiram viver juntos. Como a Glorita não podia sair da estalagem, porque depois era complicado andar de um lado para o outro todos os dias, eles decidiram ficar os dois a viver na estalagem. O Alfred continua a gerir a empresa Telhas e Companhia.

**Crisálida Augusta: **A ex-empregada da limpeza da empresa Telhas e Companhia foi viver para o Brasil e arranjou lá um emprego melhor.

**Jacomiro Xaparro: **O senhor que não pagava a renda do terreno a tempo levou porrada do Ciprino e pagou tudo. Depois foi-lhe tirado o terreno, mas ele já arranjou outro para poder arrendar e continua a não pagar a renda a tempo e horas.

**Segurança Zuca e Recepcionista Laurinda Bisnaga: **A recepcionista do hotel onde o Abacácio esteve hospedado conheceu o segurança Zuca, segurança da empresa Telhas e Companhia, numa festa e agora os dois namoram.

**Russ Jeller: **O Russ já está noutra cidade, a fazer mais escavações e a tentar encontrar mais vestígios de dinossauros, mas até agora, não teve sorte.

**Inspectora Jane: **Continua a ser inspectora da polícia e faz bem o seu trabalho. Já se fala que ela vai ser promovida.

**Jil de Deus, Abacácio Silvedo (Ambrósio Silvano, mas na realidade chamava-se Ambrósio Valente), Artur Telhas, Mãe da Magda, Aníbal Hermenegildo, Eugénia Telhas, Rogério Andradde de Seabra, Homem que o Ciprino matou, Homem que o Martinho atropelou e matou: **Estão todos mortos. Fim para eles.

**Ciprino Formiga: **O Ciprino roubou todo o dinheiro e propriedades à Magda e foi viver para a à Magda e foi viver para a Rússia. Como a Magda assinou o documento que deu plenos poderes ao Ciprino, foi tudo feito de maneira legal e ele está a viver à grande, sem ter medo da polícia.

**Rosarinho Alverca: **A candidata a empregada da limpeza que não sabia fazer nada, continua desempregada e sem saber fazer nada, ou quase nada, em casa.

**Sesaltina Castro: **Outra das candidatas ao emprego de empregada da limpeza. Ela conseguiu arranjar emprego noutra empresa.

**Papa Zé Terceiro: **O Papa continua a ser o Papa e pronto. Ele não apareceu na história, mas foi referido pela Victória.

**Biatrix Aventura: **A Biatrix está presa pelo menos pelos próximos dois anos e meio. Se se comportar bem, pode cumprir o resto da pena em liberdade. Mas continua muito raivosa e é provável que nos próximos tempos faça alguma coisa maluca e agrave ainda mais a sua pena.

**Mãe da Biatrix: **A mãe da Biatrix ficou chocada com o que a filha tinha feito, mas mesmo assim, todos os Domingos vai visitá-la à prisão.

**Júlio Barradas: **O senhor do banco que atendeu a Slayra continua a trabalhar no banco e foi promovido.

**Martinho Telhas: **O Martinho continua preso e vai ficar assim por muito tempo. Tem consciência do que fez e está arrependido, mas agora já não há nada a fazer. Ainda pensa na Lara, mas sabe que já não pode ter nada com ela.

**Humberto Lima: **O assaltante que tentou roubar o Martinho e a Lara está na mesma prisão do que o Martinho e já se viram várias vezes.

**Agente Silva: **O agente Silva continua a fazer parte da polícia, mas é um bocado trapalhão e por isso nunca consegue ser promovido.

**Magda Seabra: **A Magda ficou pobre. Agora pede esmola à porta da igreja e vive num bairro de lata, com vários outros pobrezinhos. Apesar disso, continua altiva e acha que é a líder dos pobres.

**Ladrão que roubou a Madilena: **O ladrão vive no mesmo bairro de lata da Magda. Continua a roubar coisas às pessoas.

**Danilo Oliveira: **O rapaz que veio entregar as flores à Glorita continua a fazer entregas.

**Slayra Almeida: **A Slayra foi viver para outra cidade e está a dar o seu melhor no seu novo emprego. Mesmo assim, continua sozinha.

**Bernardino Chaves: **O advogado da Magda continua a exercer as suas funções de advogado e diz às pessoas para lerem sempre as coisas antes de assinar.

**Madilena Seabra e Miguel Noronha: **Os dois estão a viver na mansão do Miguel e estão felizes. A Madilena começou a trabalhar na fábrica de perfumes e o Miguel decidiu abrir uma loja de fotografia.

**Carla Majerico: **A nova dona da ex-casa da Magda está a gostar de lá viver.

**Victória Salgada: **A Victória já está no seu novo emprego. Ela gosta do novo emprego, mas mesmo assim ainda está triste por o Alfred não gostar dela, mas está decidida a esquecê-lo.

**E assim a história termina. Uns tiveram um final feliz, como a Lara, a Glorita e a Madilena, outros tiveram um final mau, como a Magda, a Biatrix e o Martinho. Espero que tenham gostado da história.**


End file.
